Kuroshitsuji - the remix
by sliverpen
Summary: This story is loosely based on the Black Butler anime. It is my remix using the same characters. The story follows Angelique Cortez, a fellow servant of her majesty, known as 'the cat'. A case forces her and Ciel to work together and they right away start butting heads.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Meeting 'the cat'.

Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian had just been let into the Cortez mansion by the house steward, Alfred, when they heard several gun shots and a man sceam in a most unmanly way. The next moment a slightly bulbous man came running past them and out the still open door.

"That girl is mad! This house is posessed by demons! Get out while you can!" he shouted and slipped in a puddle outside and landed on his butt, but he quickly sprang up again and ran for a carriage that was standing outside. He shouted for his footman to get going and very soon the carriage disappeared from view.

"Well, well," was all Ciel said, looking unimpressed.

"Please excuse the commotion, lord Phantomhive, the house steward said, "I will take you to my lord right away, please follow me."

"Please let lord Greystone know that he should knot waste my father's time by sending defective items," I said to the boy servant that got left behind. He was shaking terribly.

"And that he should probably look into getting another representative. I doubt Mr Buttle will set foot on this estate again," I said with a mirthless smile, "not willingly anyways."

"O...kay, misses... I will tell them and leave right away!" the boy almost shouted and was about to run off.

"Wait, you need to take this with you."

I gave him the gun that Mr Buttle had brought. It was supposed to be much more accurate than what was currently known and could shoot five rounds before you needed to reload it. The five rounds part was correct.

My father was one of the best know innovators of gadgets and unofficially, weaponry. When he heard of this so-called 'wonder gun' he decided to purchase one. As much as a genius my father was, he had his head in the clouds most of the time and would probably just have handed over the money to Mr Buttle without testing it to get the man to go away. So I decided to save him the trouble and insisted on Mr Buttle standing in the courtyard with an apple on his head. He had been uneasy and asked if I knew anything about handling guns. What a cheek! To get even more on his nerves I said that it had been a while since I last shot something. It was comical to see him squirm like the weasel he was. He and his lord Greystone. I lifted the gun and quickly fired five shots. That was when Mr Buttle screamed and ran off. I didn't even get the chance to tell him that the gun was out with about 2 millimetres to the left. What a shame.

"My lady, your father is requesting that you join him in his study," our house steward came to tell me. I sighed and made my way to the study. He probably heard the gunshots and the screaming maniac.

"Thank you, Alfred, I will go to him now."

When we got to the study Alfred opened the door for me. I braced myself and started speaking as I walked in.

"Lord Greystone was trying to cheat you into buying a defective gun, I swear I didn't harm a hair on that idiot's head..."

My words died off as I realised that he wasn't alone in the study. There was a young man, acutally still a boy, sitting on a chair and next to him stood an impecably dressed butler. Could this be...

"Lord Phantomhive?" I spoke my thoughts aloud. This was the first time I saw him, but I have heard much about the young Phantomhive heir. I knew he was two years younger than me and that he was the queen's guard dog. Like him I also worked for her majesty, but until now had been on assignments far away from London. My latest case had led me all the way here. I was following the trail of a serial kidnapper and possibly a killer who until now had managed to escape me at every turn. I was convinced that he or she was not completely human which complicated matters. The killer favoured young girls. They would just simply dissapear and none of the bodies had been recovered. No one knew what had happened to any of them. There were just rumours of sighting a harlequin that played a muscial box in some of the locations that the victims went missing. I had figured that somehow the music could enchant girls and lure them, perhaps similar to the story of the piper and the mice, but until now have not been able to hear or see the harlequin myself, to my frustration. And now the trail let to London, the 'dog's' territory. I could just have asked her majesty to relocate the case to her guard dog, but I wanted to see this through. One of the girls that went missing had been my cousin, Frannie. I wanted to find answers for my aunt, even if it wasn't good news and stop this criminal. And I was too proud to let go.

"Yes, this is Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian Michaelis. They have come here to discuss the latest issue in London with the queen's "cat"," my father explained. So this was it.

"Oh...so you know who I am. I take it that her majesty had informed you of my temporary residence here?"

Ciel's eyes widened.

"You mean you are...?" He looked from me at my father and then back again. The butler's expression didn't change at all.

"I am the one...known as "the cat", so I assume you are here on business relating to her majesty?"

Ciel composed himself. He clearly didn't expect to have to speak to a girl.

"Yes. She also asked that I assist you in this case since you had been unable to catch this criminal and the last thing we need now is for Lodon to have another thing to go in uproar about."

I could hear that he wasn't very impressed with me.

"You say 'another thing', does this mean there is already something stirring trouble in London?"

"At least you are perceptive, I'll give you that much... Lately London had been plagued by a master thief stealing very valueble items from the nobility. For what purpose is not certain yet, but you don't have to involve yourself further. Just sign over the case and go home."

"I am afraid I can't do that," I said in a firm tone. Ciel glared at me, but I did notice the momentary surprise. He wasn't expecting me to put up a fight. For several moments we just stared at each other, neither willing to give in.

"I am not of habit to do things half-way, as inept as you might think I am. Besides, there are other matters that my father and I have to attend to in London which will keep us here for at least three months. I suggest that we join up forces for this case if you are so insistent in getting involved."

"No thank you, I work alone," Ciel said with a scowl. I very quickly learned that lord Phantomhive could be very stubborn, but he would have to admit to meeting his match!

"Well, so do I. Either we both work on this case or you should just focus your attention on the other issue. Besides, the kidnapper favours young girls. I could help in this regard by being bait."

"Are you mad? You want to just put yourself at the mercy of a psycopath?"

Ciel's outburst was more intense than I had anticipated.

"No, normally I would not since I am working alone and would not have anyone to back me up, but if you agree this could work. It is the easiest way to get into contact with the kidnapper who I think isn't human. And rather than having some other girl who knows nothing about defending herself be bait I think I would be the best candidate."

"My lord, I think Lady Cortez might have a point," Sebastian interrupted before Ciel could say anything. He looked furious and I was sure that he would just outright reject my proposal and that we would just be back to square one. We were just like a cat and dog, weren't we?

Ciel glared at his butler, but then nodded slightly to him in acknowledgement. I wondered what the relationship between those two were? It was highly unusual for a noble to heed a butler's advice... perhaps because Ciel was still so young?

"Fine. We work together on this case, but you follow my orders. Agreed?"

I wasn't very happy about the turn of events, but realised that I didn't have much choice since her majesty probably asked him to assist me and that he was too proud to assist a woman and would rather take over the case himself completely. The cat would have to pull in her nails for now and play nice.

"Agreed."

My father finally decided to speak up, seemingly oblivious of the tension between me and lord Pantomhive.

"So, shall we have some tea?"

It was already a week since I agreed to work with the queen's guard dog. I was frustrated since he obviously was ignoring me. So much for agreeing to work together. I had some shopping to do in London and eventually decided to find something to eat. I felt uncomfortable wearing a dress and a bit grumpy. Normally I wore snug fitting clothes that didn't hamper my movements and would only be out and about at night. I guess I really did live like a cat back home. Apart from society demanding that a girl dressed like a girl I also hoped that somehow I could catch the eye of the serial kidnapper. I had learned from looking at pictures of the previous victims that all the girls had a similar style. They dressed in very frilly, girly clothes which made them look like walking dolls. Curls were very much in fashion so I had painstakingly curled my hair myself, but I had to ask Lily, one of our maids, to help me get dressed and for make-up advice. She had looked shocked at first, but then when I explained it was for a disguise she relaxed. What she said then irritated me tremendously.

"Oh...I had thought that perhaps you had your eye on a certain lord Phantomhive."

Luckily this dress didn't require a corset. I sighed; I felt like walking candy floss. The dress had layers and layers of pink. Even I was surprised at the end result when Lily finally finished doing my make-up. You almost couldn't tell it was me anymore, which suited me fine since I didn't particularly want to be recognised. Not that there were many people in London who would know who I was anyways.

I was walking towards a bakery when I saw a group of people gathered around a shop opposite it. I joined to see what the commotion was about.

"It was there just five minutes ago and now it's gone!" I heard the shopkeeper exclaimed to the officer that was busy taking his statement. I would have liked to walk up to them to ask for details, but since I was not officially appointed to the thief case – which I was sure this was related to – I could only do the next best thing.

"Excuse me, what happened?" I asked one of the onlookers.

"Mr Brown runs a jewellery store. One of his most prized necklace pieces seemed to have just disappeared."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, the case it was in is still locked and everything. He said he just went to the kitchen to get tea and when he came back it was gone. Didn't hear a thing."

"Interesting," I heard a familiar voice say and looked back to see Ciel Phantomhive and his butler. They had been listening in on our conversation, but he now walked to the officer and questioned him. Sebastian stopped next to me.

"I would recommend caution lady Cortez," he whispered to me. I looked up into his dark red eyes in surprise. He recognised me! It didn't seem like Ciel knew who I was though.

"Oh...um...yes," I replied, "please excuse me."

I got something from the bakery and then went home. It didn't seem like the serial kidnapper wanted to play today.

The next morning the paper headline read: "Dangerous kidnapper on the lose!" The first victim in London had disappeared, a girl one year younger than me. Long black hair and green eyes. The article blamed the queen for not being able to get rid of the kidnapper before he or she reached London. I felt very irritated. I could imagine wat lord Phantomhive would have to say.

"Yes, see? You are too incompetent to even carry out a simple capture order from her majesty. Just get lost already."

I wasn't in a particulary festive mood as I made my way to the fair. There was a fair being held in London square. I knew this could be the next place the kidnapper might strike since so many people and especially young girls would come. I had Lily help me dress up again. This time in a dark blue dress, resembling how I was feeling. My auburn hair was just loosely tied up and slightly curled and I wore a hat. All the sun I was getting lately was making me drowsy. And being out and about during daytime instead of night wasn't helping either. The fair was teaming with people. This was one of the few occasions that my father also came out of his 'gadget cave' as I called it. He would always see what interesting things he could find that he could use to modify other things. It would surprise me at times like these to see that he could actually converse intelligently with stall owners about their wares. Then he would appear just like any other normal person...well, mostly.

I walked around aimlessly, not really knowing what to do with myself when I noticed a young girl of similar age to me. She was wearing a bright yellow dress which was the most popular colour at the moment in London and her hair was spectaculary curled in a way that I didn't know was possible. She had a lady in waiting with her and was talking to her excitedly.

"Do you think Ciel would like this?" she asked.

"He would like anything you give him my lady, because it's from you," the lady in waiting replied. She had two circular things in her hands with little bells that jingled.

Did this girl mean Ciel Phantomhive? I followed at a discreet distance.

"I don't want to just give him anything. I want something special. It is his birthday today after all. And I still feel terrible about breaking his ring."

She broke his ring? Who was this girl? His girlfriend?

I had been distracted and didn't notice that they stopped and walked into the girl.

"Oh, so sorry!" I apologised.

"Don't worry about it! Oh, wow! I love your dress! It is dark blue, just like my fiance likes wearing! Where did you have it made?"

"Er...um... Lady Versage?"

I actually just walked into a boutique store in London and bought several dresses my size...

"I knew it! It looks just like the kind of thing she would make! And it suits you beautifully, I am so jealous!"

"So your fiance likes dressing in dark blue?" I asked to distract her from asking more questions about the dress.

"Yes, his name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am sure you have heard of him?"

"Yes, I think I might have. I am new to London though, so please excuse me if I am not up to date with all the latest news and such."

"You are new? Then I shall show you around and help you learn as much about London as I can!"

With that I ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with Elizabeth Midford and was thoroughly exhausted by the end of it. How a girl could have so much energy was beyond me. I was thankful when she and her lady in waiting left in their carriage to go wish Ciel happy birthday. I don't know why I did it, but when I saw a neck tie pin shaped like a dog I bought it and gave it to Elizabeth as a gift for Ciel. It wasn't a very cute dog. If anything it was one of those irritating little yappers.

"I am sure I had heard that he is fond of dogs...when I saw this I thought it would suit him," I said to a puzzled Elizabeth.

"In any case, I am sure you and I will become great friends so I want to be friendly to all those you care about too."

This seemed to satisfy her and with a big smile and wave they left. I smiled as I thought what Ciel would say when he saw the pin and heard it was from me.

It was some time after Elizabeth had left and darkness had settled in. I was still hanging around in case the kidnapper showed up. I was so bored. I had a coffee for a change since I needed something to keep me awake. Normally I would sleep during the daytime.

Just then I heard music. It was different from the music that played around the stalls. It sounded like a music box. The tune of 'London's bridge is falling down' was playing. It sounded a bit off-key which creeped me out. I got up quickly and followed it and caughed a glimpse of the person handling the box. The harlequin! My heart started pounding. This was the first time I managed to set my eyes on him! I now at least knew it was a man too. There was still a lot of people and I struggled against the stream to follow him, but I was slowly falling behind. Eventually I ran down an alley, but he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Chasing the harlequin

"Darn it..."

I stood still in the alley and listenend. I could very vaguely still hear the music, so I ran towards it as fast as I could. When I came out in a side road I was surprised to see carriages blocking the way. Something must have happened. I made my way through and then saw a girl get out of one of the carriages. It was Elizabeth! What was she doing? I noticed she ran down another alley and I followed her. Did she perhaps hear the music too? Perhaps it had her enchanted?!

I was out of breath when I managed to catch up to her and saw her go into a shop. It appeared to be a gift shop of some sorts. I looked at the things displayed in the window and then realised to my horror...there were small dolls in the window and I recognised them...they looked like the missing girls...

"Elizabeth!" I called and had to kick in the door which was locked. Inside the store it was dead silent. I kept calling out, but got no answer. I went through the back door into a corridor of some sort and then into another room. There was a life-size doll standing in the middle. I was shocked.

"Frannie?" I asked. It was my cousin, standing stock still, staring ahead. Was she under some kind of spell?

"Frannie!" I called out and shook her shoulders. She was ice cold. I quickly let go and stared at her in horror. Her eyes looked alive somehow, but her body felt cold like a dead person's... The kidnapper...killed them. I couldn't stop warm tears from welling up. Frannie was one of my few cousins that I actually liked. She was always so cheery; it reminded me a little of Elizabeth. Oh, right! I need to find her before it is too late!

I turned away from the doll and then realised too late that it had swung something at me. I didn't realise that she was holding a knive behind her back and it sliced into my shoulder. If I hadn't moved when I did my head would have been done for... A mechanical doll perhaps? I kept calling out to her as I dodged the next assualt, but Frannie didn't seem to recognise me. This definitely wasn't her anymore. With that decided I fought back and very quickly managed to take the knife from her and plunged it into her chest. No blood came out, but straw. It seemed to be a doll looking like Frannie stuffed with straw. I hacked away at the doll and more straw came out until eventually it couldn't get up again. I didn't find any mechanism that controlled the doll, which was odd. I could hear that creepy London's bridge song again so I quickly got up and followed it.

I had to fight with more dolls, but each one was filled with a different material. The latest one was filled with all sorts of gold jewellery and to my amazement the stolen necklace from Mr Brown's was there too but the gems were removed. I knew this because I saw a picture of it in the paper.

This was confusing. Was the kidnapper also the thief? That could not be since the the kidnappings had been happening elsewhere while things were getting stolen in London. It must be two people. Then, they must somehow work together? Why would a thief and a kidnapper work together? For what purpose? And why fill up dolls with stolen goods? None of it made sense...

The next room I went into smelled horrible. The smell of blood and rotting flesh was almost suffocating. There were all sorts of equipment lying around and tables. It was something straight out of a horror scene, worst than any I had ever seen before. This must be where... I choked up, now that I knew for sure that Frannie was gone. My aunt was always hopeful to get her little girl back... I didn't look to see what was inside the large buckets that stood around. I had to save Elizabeth before it was too late!

I found another door and went through it. Elizabeth was seated on a chair with her eyes closed.

"Lizzy!" I called out, but she didn't respond. I rushed over to her and felt her pulse. She was still alive.

"Thank goodness!"

"What a fortunate night," a monotone voice spoke up and I turned around to face it. The mannequin was standing there. He almost looked like a doll himself somehow, his movements were mechanical.

"Why are you doing this to young girls?" I asked. I couldn't keep the anger and anguish from my voice.

"What do you mean? We are doing them a favour. Now they will be beautiful and young forever. They never have to grow old and suffer."

"But they are dead! What good is it to be beautiful forever if you can't live to appreciate it?"

"I...don't understand what you mean," the harlequin said while his expression never changed.

"Don't worry, we will make you beautiful too."

The harlequin made a movement with his hand and the next moment it felt like I suddenly got stringed up. Strings wrapped around my arms and legs and even my head. I could no longer control my body.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

"Now, now. Don't be so impatient my lovely Angel. I have been waiting for you for a while now. I know you are jealous of the other girls, but you will be the most exsquisite once I am done with you."

I was carried suspended in the air by the strings to follow the harlequin wether I wanted to or not.

"Elizabeth! You have to wake up! Elizabeth!" I called out before I got taken into another room and the door closed itself.

There were pots on fires in this room. At first I was horrified thinking of what could be in them, but then realised it smelled metallic in here and it was unbearably hot.

"Here is where we make you beautiful. Normally I would have to remove that which is fleeting in order to put in what is eternal, but it is not always necessary."

The harelquin leaned over a pot and lifted up a ladle. Liquid gold glowed out of it.

"Fill you up with silver and gold, silver and gold, my fair lady," he sung in an eery voice. The strings held me in place so that I could not move away as the harlequin came closer with the ladle in his hand.

"Come now, be a good girl and drink up."

"No! Stop it! I do not want eternity, I am happy the way I am!"

"Your words do not reflect your true desire, my fair lady. This you will soon see."

The strings were starting to pull my head back to force my mouth to open. I shouted the only thing that for some reason came into my mind.

"Ciel! Help me!"

And then just on cue the door flew open. It literally got torn of its hinges and slammed into the wall on the other side of the room. Sebastian came in first, followed by Ciel and Elizabeth clinging to his arm.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for my orders?" Ciel asked with his trademark scowl on his face. He didn't seem affected by the horror of the place. Perhaps he didn't see the other room?

"Sorry, I couldn't let sleeping dogs lie," I retorted and was satisfied to see his eyebrow twitch.

"I'm afraid we will have to post-pone your beauty session," the harlequin said and then as if pulled by strings himself he hoisted himself up onto one of the rafters in the high roof.

"Coward!" I shouted, trying to free myself from the strings binding me, but then the strings started to move.

"Watch out!" I shouted, but could not stop myself from grabbing a red-hot poker from one of the fires and lunging at Ciel and Elizabeth. Sebastian grabbed the poker mid-air and pulled it out of my hands.

"I can't control myself!" I managed to shout before the strings made me throw a punch at Sebastian. He grabbed my fist in his hand and I knew at once that he was not human. He could easily have crushed my hand. Apart from his strength, his eyes were glowing red. He swung the poker with such force at me that I was convinced this was it. I closed my eyes tightly, but then felt the strings that had been controlling me go slack and realised that he had simply cut the strings above my head.

I was so shocked and relieved at the same time that I sunk to the ground.

"Sebastian, I want him captured alive. I want him to take us to his master. This is an order," Ciel commanded and then shouted at me.

"Pull yourself together!"

Elizabeth was still hanging on his arm and crying. I got up and then something fell on the floor by my feet. It was the harlequin.

"Sebastian! I told you to keep him alive!" Ciel scolded.

"He is still alive my lord, if you can call it such."

"What do you mean?"

That was when I noticed that his leg was now badly twisted and straw was sticking out.

"It's a doll," I said. I guess I should have known.

"A doll? Ciel asked, "you mean like those we found lying in the other rooms?"

So he had seen the other rooms.

"Yes...the harlequin was filling girls up with different materials to make them 'eternal dolls'. They somehow came alive when I was there and attacked me. I couldn't tell how, but now I see that everything was being controlled by these strings... the harlequin is not the mastermind. Someone else was pulling the strings."

"In that you are correct," Sebastian suddenly said next to me. He had landed so soundlessly.

"But, then who is the mastermind?" Ciel asked in thought.

"It could be the thief...or the thief could also just be another puppet. In which case things have just become a lot more complicated," I said pressing my palm against my temple. I was getting a bad headache from blood loss and disturbed sleep.

"Whoever the mastermind is, he or she is not here," Sebastian said silently, "I have done as you asked my lord and searched the entire building."

Everything was starting to get fuzzy and unstable around me. Ciel's voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

"Then we should take our leave. Scotland yard will be here soon," Ciel explained and then turned to me.

"Are you in a state to walk?"

"I'm fine. Just a little bloodloss, nothing to...bark about..." I heard myself saying, but the last part slurred and then I blacked out.

When I woke it was dusk. I felt well rested and stretched before getting out of bed. Where was I? I recalled the events of before I fainted and looked at my shoulder. It was bandaged and I was clothed in a fresh sleeping gown.

Just then the door opened and Sebastian walked in with a tray with a teapot and cup.

"Did you rest well, lady Cortez?"

"Er...yes, thank you... please tell me, how long was I asleep?"

"This is the second day."

"Two days?!"

"Your body did experience a lot of trauma lately and combined with sleep deprevation it is no wonder."

I was surprised that Sebastian was so talkative to me, and so informal. He handed me the teacup he had just filled.

"Thank you...does my father know?"

"Yes, he had been informed as soon as we returned to the Phantomhive manor."

"And Lizzy...I mean Elizabeth, is she allright?"

"She was unharmed physically."

"Okay, that is good news..." I said and took another sip. It would take longer to heal the pshycological scars though. In my line of work I had seen some gruesome scenes, but this definitely took the cake. For someone like Elizabeth...I wonder how much she saw? She was unconscious when I found her? This maniac has to be stopped! I need some sort of plan. Where to start?

"I should get going just now," I said to Sebastian who was still waiting on me.

"Lord Phantomhive requested that you come see him after you had something to eat. As it is already passed dinner time I will bring you something to your room. And it is already almost dark outside so you might as well stay the night."

Before I could object Sebastian then listed a long list of foods which I didn't even know what all of them were. Was this a normal dinner at the Phantomhive manor?!

"Which would you prefer?"

"Oh...um...a scone will be fine, thank you."

"As you wish."

With that he left the room. I would have to face Ciel and he was probably mad at me.

I stood in front of a window and looked out onto a courtyard with beautiful flowers, sipping my tea when I heard the door open again. Thinking that it was just Sebastian returning with the scone, I didn't turn around.

"I am surprised you haven't got yourself killed sooner," Ciel's voice suddenly piped up, making me jump and almost spill tea. My superb relexes managed to keep the dangerously turbulent tea sea from bridging its dam walls.

"Don't scare me like that!" I retorted. I didn't care that I was being informal to the lord in his own manor. He was rude by just coming into my room anyways. I thought he was waiting for me to come see him?

"And may I ask what is the meaning of this?"

I looked and saw the doggie pin in his hand. I couldn't help but laugh. Ciel was frowning and I quickly suppressed it.

"What do you mean? I saw it at the fair when I was with Elizabeth and heard it was your birthday and decided to get you something. It's a birthday gift."

Ciel looked at the pin silently.

"Then I dare say it is in poor taste."

"Oh, then I apologise," I said, but couldn't keep the smile completely off my face. We both knew I had been making fun of him.

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Sebastian came in.

"To show consideration of my guest I have asked Sebastian to serve you something special for dinner," Ciel said as a plate got put down on the table. On it was a scone and next to it a tin of cat food.

Sebastian sighed in a tone that suggested exasperation.

"Oh, how sweet of you. Thank you so much!" I said in a jovial tone. I picked up the scone and bit into it. It was delicous. For a moment I had wondered if the scone would be filled with sardines or something alike. I didn't realise how hungry I was and finished it off in no time and was actually considering the cat food...

"Huh, never knew a girl could eat that fast," Ciel commented. I was surprised that he was still here.

"That's nothing, you should see me when I grab something while out on a mission, my record time is 10 seconds for finishing a hamburger."

"That can't be good for digestion," Ciel said sounding a bit disgusted.

"Well, it is better than not eating anything at all."

"Sebastian said that your body showed signs of malnutrition and starvation. No wonder you're so thin."

"What?! Don't tell me you undressed me?!" I said in shock staring at Ciel and then Sebastian.

"No, lady Cortez. That would be improper, but since I am also the resident doctor of the Phamtomhive household I had to treat the wound on your shoulder. I merely made an observation, nothing as improper as your ladyship imagines, I assure you. Mei-Rin had been present and changed your clothes after I had tended to your wound."

"Oh... thank you... for saving my life," I eventually said meekly. There were times were one just had to be. Sebastian excused himself and an awkward silence fell on the room.

"What, did the cat catch your tongue?" Ciel suddely said sarcastically.

"No...I'm just trying to figure out who the mastermind is. There must have been some clue that I missed."

Ciel looked surprised.

"You are not even fully recovered yet and already back on the job? Admirable if not foolish."

"The longer we wait the more girls might fall victim to the killer. Once the case is closed I can worry about licking my wounds."

Did I see... a slight smile for just a second? Nah, must have imagined it. Ciel always frowned or scowled.

"I have asked Sebastian to look into it. Once he reports back we can take it from there. You should just rest in the meanwile. Must I remind you that you agreed to follow my orders on this case?"

Ciel left my room with that. I didn't understand him. He seemed to care and not to care at the same time. And why did he bother to come see me about the dogpin? Surely he knew I was just poking fun? Or perhaps he felt he wanted a reason to come into my room? Why? Perhaps to see if I knew anything else about the case. That must be it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Ball

May-Rin came by later with fruit and muffins. When I asked her if she baked them she looked horrified.

"No, my lady! I couldn't bake in a million years! These were made by Sebastian on masters orders. Very nutritious apparantly."

"Oh, thank you."

So Ciel ordered it? Was I really that thin? I patted my tummy. I didn't think so...

Since I didn't have much else to do and was still recovering I eventually turned in for the night. The next morning I went to see Ciel in his study.

"May I come in?" I asked after knocking lightly.

"Yes, what is it?"

He had his usual scowl on his face as he was looking up from papers.

"I just wanted to find out if Sebastian managed to learn anything yet?"

"He has not returned yet."

"Oh."

I looked out the window. It was a rainy day.

I was about to say that that I would be taking my leave when Ciel suddenly got up.

"Do you play games?"

"Huh?" I asked in surprise and then realised I was being rude, "oh, sorry. I meant pardon?"

I noticed he signalled towards a chess bord, ignoring my slip-up.

"I actually...hate chess."

"Why, do you always lose?"

"No, that's not it. I hate how the pieces can't move the way I want them to and often other pieces are in the way. It is better to have one effective piece than many hinderances."

"So that's why you prefer working alone?"

I was surprised at his observation.

"Yes and no. I used to have a partner, but...that didn't work out well."

"Too different?"

"You mean did we fight like cat and dog?"

"Touche."

"Well, since you don't like chess, how about a card game then?" Ciel asked, changing the subject. If out of consideration, I couldn't tell. Most likely he just wasn't that interested in my previous partner anyways.

"That's fine, but I don't mean to interrupt your work."

"I was going to take a break now anyways."

Ciel got a deck of cards from a drawer and we settled into two chairs in the other corner of the room, facing a fireplace. It was lit and gave off a gentle warmth. The cards got dealth and we started playing in earnest. We must have played for quite a while and oddly we could not get a clear winner, every game ended in a draw to both our frustrations.

"Shall we try once more?" I asked, but then the door opened and Sebastian walked in.

"My lord?"

"Sebastian, you're back. Good. What have you learned?" Ciel said while getting up and looked a bit relieved. Was he worried about Sebastian?

"No new kidnappings or burgularies have occured yet which could mean the killer has gone into hiding currently, my lord. He or she is also doing a good job covering up tracks. But I found a pattern in the victims. They all belonged to a circle of nobles involved in a business venture ten years ago. For some unexplained reason only the daughters are being targeted. Currently only three are still alive of which one is lady Midford and another...is lady Cortez."

"Me?" I asked wide-eyed. Then it made sense, why the harlequin said he had been waiting for.

"Who is the third person? That will be the next target!" I exclaimed. Finally we had a thread!

"It is a certain lady Greystone."

"What?! You mean lord Greystone's daughter, Esmerelda?!"

"The same."

"Why couldn't it be someone else..." I grumbled.

"I take it your are fond of lady Greystone?" Ciel asked. I couldnt tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"No, actually quite the opposite...but Sebastian, you spoke of a business venture?"

"Yes, it was a contract between these nobles to secure a rare spice from the West. It was almost as highly sought after as opium back them, so one can understand. Then there was discord between the group members and the venture fell apart. This might be a case of revenge."

"But...why kill girls because of quabbles over spices?"

"That we still need to find out, but now we know who the victims are. Three have already been killed and only three are left. I have arranged for security for lady Midford and lady Cortez is with us so all we need to do is wait for the killer to strike the easiest option, which is lady Greystone. And the perfect opportunity will be at the ball to be held tomorrow night. I have secured invitations for both my lord and lady Cortez and I shall accompany you."

"Wow, you really have it all mapped out," I couldn't help but say. Was this guy really just a butler?

"Well, Miss. I am just one hell of a butler."

That reminded me, his eyes glowing red before. There might be a hint of truth in his words. I didn't ask about it though. What did it matter if he was human or not? Or why he was always with Ciel?

"Angelique, you will stay here until then. It will be easier to keep an eye on you that way and since we both have to go we might as well go together," Ciel spoke up. I was surprised to hear him call me by my first name. And I wasn't prepared for a ball in the near future, I didn't even have a ball gown.

"I have taken the liberty of acquiring outfits for my lord and lady Cortez."

Was there anything this butler didn't think off?!

I was practically ordered to go back to my room until dinner time when we would formally dine in the dining room. I felt nervous and didn't undestand why. I found, not only a ball gown but also a dress suitable for dining with, courtesy of Sebastian. I felt a bit freaked out. Could he read minds or the future or something?

I had never been so uncomforatble eating dinner. Ciel and I were seated at the opposite ends of a very long table and was served by Sebastian and Mei-Rin. Since we were seated so far away from each other I just ate in silence. The cutlery and table decorations were of top quality and we got served butternut soup and then devilled mushrooms. I was already feeling quite full and then we were served a salad.

"How much more is there?" I whispered in horror to Mei-Rin.

"There is still the main course which consists of roast pork, served with mashed potatoes and sweetpotatoes and grilled vegetables with gravy. Thereafter you will be served dessert which is a choice between warm baked chocolate pudding served with custard or cheese cake served with cream."

"O...kay..."

Was I supposed to eat all that?! I wasn't feeling so great...

I suffered through the salad, but then when the main course was served I couldn't take it any more and quickly stood up. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Excuse me!" I said before rushing to the nearest restroom. Luckily I had noticed it on our way to the dining hall. I barely made it which was a relief, it would have been even more embarrasing if I had thrown up on the carpets...

I guess it was time I admitted that I wasn't used to eating proper meals... And what was I supposed to do now after spectacularly running out of the dining hall? I felt too embarrased to go back... I rinsed my mouth with some water.

"How long are you planning to puke your guts out?" Ciel suddenly asked outside the restroom. I was surprised that he'd come after me...

"You should just have said that you had enough you know, it is rude to waste food."

I had to bite my tongue to prevent myself from insulting the Earl Phantomhive. I didn't say anything so after a short silence Ciel knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you allright?"

Was he...actually worried about me?

"I'm fine now..." I said sinking down against a wall and burying my face behind my knees. I was too embarrased to even go out and face Ciel. Then he pushed the door open and came in.

"What are you doing? Go away!" I yelled without lifting up my head. I didn't want him to see me like this, all vulnerable and weak.

"You should just admit that you have an eating disorder and get over it already," he said unceremoniously. That rubbed me up the wrong way and I stood up.

"I don't have..." my words died as I looked at him. Who was I kidding?

"Fine, I can't eat a lot of food at once or I get sick. There, are you happy?"

"You realise it is because of your habit of not eating proper meals at regular times in the first place?"

"I don't have time for that! I eat when and where I can when it is necesarry."

"If you expect to be of service to me or her majesty you need to be in best possible health. I can't have you fainting somewhere on the job so from now on I will have regular meals served to you which I expect you to have. Sebastian, can you see to it?"

"Yes, my lord. I will prepare a schedule for Miss Cortez. The portion size will be adjusted as she makes progress towards mainting a normal eating plan."

I hadn't realised until now that Sebastian was also in the room. It was like he somehow just came out of the wall or something... creepy...

"Good. I need to speak with you privately in my study," he said to Sebastian and then they excused themselves. What was all that about? Why did he care that I had an eating disorder? It hadn't affected my missions until now. It is not just the food, but my sleeping pattern now changed since I came to London. I still tended to wake up at night and fall asleep during the day.

I sat up until late reading through a book on ball etiquette that I asked Mei-Rin to help me get from Ciel's library. I didn't want Ciel and Sebastian to fuss even more about me and to know that I was not sleeping. I had no idea there was so much to know. I had learnt basic manners for balls, but even something simple like a fan could be used in so many different ways and meant different things...gosh...eventually dawn was starting to break and I drifted off.

I woke from someone calling me.

"Miss Cortez?"

I became aware of that I was still sitting at the desk with the book on etiquette stuck to my face. My body was quite stiff and my shoulder sore. Sebastian did not look to happy.

"You should please refrain from taxing your already weak body above its limit. It seems like I will not only have to make sure that you eat properly, but also that you rest enough."

He put down a tray with tea and a plate containing scrambled egg served on toast. It wasn't much, so I managed to eat half of it. Since we would be attending the ball in the evening, I decided I would just rest today.

"Sebastian...why do you and Ci...I mean lord Phantomhive care about my health? As long as I do my job that should be fine, shouldn't it?"

"Perhaps so Miss Cortez, but it seems like my lord has taken an interest in you and by default it means I take an interest in you as well since his concerns are my concerns."

"Oh, is that so? Mph... well I suppose we need to work together to catch the killer so it is understandable that he'd be worried that I'd be able to pull my weight when it counts. Please assure lord Phantomhive that I am more than capable of performing any required duties to the crown and the case. He should rather focus his worries somewhere else, like on his fiance. The ordeal must have been severly traumatizing to her."

"Yes, my lady. Fortunately she had been unconscious most of the time and it does not seem that she saw much of the establishment."

"Oh, good."

My ball gown was a simple design, but very in vogue with the latest trends. It had layers coming out at the back. It had elbow-length flowing sleeves and the neckline plunged just enough so I wouldn't get locked up for indecent exposure. The part of it I hated the most was that I had to wear a corset. Mei-Rin had to come and help me pull in the thing. The end result was that I could almost not breathe and constantly felt a bit light-headed. I didn't understand the point of dresses designed to squeeze your stomach into your boobs. And where was I going to hide my weapons? I eventually managed to get a gun strapped to my thigh with lots of effort. It is near impossible to bend with the corset. Damned thing...

"Are you ready yet?" Ciel asked in an impatient tone as he came into the room. He still doesn't knock...

This resulted in him and I staring at each other in mutual shock. I still had my leg up on the bed and had just secured the gun in the strap on my thigh and still had my skirts bunched up. I could only imagine what it looked like...

Ciel's face turned red and he turned his back to me and I at the same time came up quickly and let the skirts down.

"I'm ready, let's go!" I said and walked passed him without looking at him. My face was no doubt just as red as his. I heard Sebastian cough and then both their footsteps following behind me.

As we travelled to the ball we ran over the plans for the night. I was to find and stay close to Miss Greystone. Sebastian and Ciel would keep an eye out for the killer.

"At least we only have two targets to worry about," I said as we got out of the carriage, but was greeted by a very excited voice as I stepped out.

"Ciel, my love!"

It was Elizabeth, dressed in a very splendid ball gown, practically hopping up and down like a bunny. She had not expected to see me clearly as she now had a disappointed and puzzled look on her face.

"It's just me, Elizabeth, but why are you here tonight?"

"I couldn't miss a ball, especially if my Ciel was going!"

I noticed the emphasis on 'my'. Was she jealous?

Ciel had also disembarked from the carriage and didn't look too pleased.

"Lizzy, I told you to stay put tonight because it is dangerous!"

"But, then why does Anne get to go?" she said with a pout.

"Anne?" Ciel asked looking puzzled.

"It is derived from her full name Angelique, my lord," Sebastian explained.

"Oh...she is here because...it is work related."

"My lord, may I suggest that we all proceed to the ball room. We are attracting attention out here," Sebastian cautioned. Ciel sighed and took Lizzy's arm. I started walking by myself, but was surprised to find Sebastian taking my arm in his.

"Shall we go, my lady?"

This was going to be a long night. All three targets under one roof... Lizzy was fluttering all over the place which had Ciel's underrods in a twist. It was amusing to see him so irritated. Luckily I only had Lady Greystone to look after and she was not the type who wanted to speak to every single person at the ball. I greeted her and exchanged some small talk and then proceeded in keeping myself occupied with my glass of wine in the near vacinity.

Eventually a young man came to ask me to dance. I would have flat-out refused, but I recalled what I had read about ballroom etiquette. When asked to dance one should accept since it is viewed as very rude to decline unless you had a valid reason. What reason could I give? That I'm watching Esmerelda?

I accepted and decided I would still keep an eye on Esmerelda from the dance floor. She hadn't moved from the same spot for the last hour and a half anyways. Luckily it was not a complicated dance, but one that required everyone in the group to switch partners after a while. I was not really concentrating on my dance partner, but managed somehow to dance without stepping on toes while keeping an eye on Miss Greystone.

I vaguely became aware that my dance partner had changed again, and then realised who it was.

"Ciel!"

He also had been distracted and seemed just as surprised. I also realised that I had just been very informal and called him by his name...

"Anne."

We continued dancing. He didn't seem to have noticed my slip of tongue.

"I see you also got dragged into dancing," I commented.

"Yes, unfortunately," Ciel said with his trademark scowl.

I felt very aware of his hand resting on the small of my back and the other holding my hand. I couldn't help but think of earlier tonight when he walked in on me while I was dressing. I wondered if he was thinking about the same thing? His face seemed a bit red. Or was it the wine talking?

Just then we had to change partners again. I felt almost disappointed to let him go. What was wrong with me? He could have been my little brother, for goodness sake!

Eventually the dance ended and the ochestra started playing a different song. I was about to escape off the dancefloor, but another gentleman blocked my way and asked me to dance.

"I am sorry, I am a bit tired from the last dance and in desperate need of a drink."

I fled the dancefloor and grabbed a glass of champaigne. My feet was starting to kill me and the lightheadedness was getting a bit worse. Luckily the dress' design was such that it covered my shoulder wound.

"Miss Cortez?" I heard a man softly say at my side. I looked up and saw a young man. Was he also going to ask me to dance? I was already mentally prepared to run away, but he quietly handed me something.

"This is a letter from her majesty. You must not share this information with anyone else."

With that he disappeared into the crowd.

I hid the letter in my sleeve and looked for Sebastian. Eventually I found him and asked him to keep an eye on Esmeralda while I went to the ladies.

The letter had the official wax seal stamp of the queen on it.

The letter had not been good news. The queen ordered that I be arrested and that I have been stripped of all my priveledges due to my involvement with the serial kidnapping and murders case. Had she somehow misunderstood the situation? I was supposed to be a victim, not an accomplice! I was also forbidden to talk to anyone else about this. I was to peacefully go with the palace guards who were waiting for me and not create a scene.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – The Burning Mansion

I realised I needed to escape. I tried getting out of my dress and corset, but had no luck. I retrieved my gun and then squeezed out through a window and managed to climb down to a balcony one floor down. The skirt got caught and tore. Sebastian is not going to be happy about it...I hope this dress wasn't very expensive...

That was when I noticed someone on another balcony further down. I could make out that it was an assassin. He was lying on his stomach and had a rifle of some kind. I looked over and noticed it had a clear view of the dancing hall and Esmerelda plainly in sight. I quickly aimed my hand-gun because there would not be enought time to prevent him from taking her out by doing anything else. Luckily my sight in the dark was exceptionally good so I didn't have much trouble. The sound of the shot of my gun and the assassin's echoed. I had caused him to shoot into the wall close to the window instead of through it.

I moved quickly. He was very surprised to suddenly be smothered by layers of fabric, but he quickly recovered and fought back. His face was covered so I couldn't tell who it was. I was having the upper hand until he suddenly grabbed my semi-healed shoulder and was momentarily stunned by the pain the shot down my entire arm, making me drop my gun over the balcony. Just then the doors to this balcony swung open and guards came rushing out. This was enough to distract me and for the assassin to jump down and run for it.

I got arrested on several charges, including betrayal of her majesty's trust; conspiring with kidnappers and possible charges of murder. And since the assassin very conveniently left his rifle behind I was also accused for attempted assassination since the guards didn't see the assassin for some reason. Oddly I recognised the rifle. It had a special emblem on it which identified it as one of my father's creations. It was from his private collection...

"What is going on here?" Ciel's voice interrupted the argument between me and the head of the guard.

"Lord Phantomhive, this woman is being arrested on orders of the queen," he said and handed Ciel the letter I had received earlier. Ciel glanced at it and then gave it back.

"Ciel, I swear I had nothing to do with this, you have to believe me!" I pleaded, but he didn't respond and eventually said: "Please refrain from addressing me so informally, Miss Cortez," and let the guard take me away. It felt like I just got stabbed through the heart. So much for the aliance...

"So, I'm alone after all," I whispered to myself not knowing that Ciel heard it.

I got blindfolded and taken to a prison cell. I would be executed three days later without trial. No matter how much I tried, no one was interested in hearing what I had to say so I knew my only option was to escape. I faked being ill so that one of the guards would come into my cell and knocked him unconcious. I came close to finding my way out, but then got caught again. Just my luck...

This time I was taken to a torture chamber and chained up by my wrists so that my body was suspended. I was wearing only my underwear since my torn ballgown had been taken from me. I would have to endure 15 lashes. I silently counted them 5...6...7... I would not cry. Instead I started singing softly to myself which just got the guy angry and shouting at me more, but I didn't care.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket...8...save it for a rainy day, catch a falling...9...star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away."

I was expecting the 10th strike, but then heard a gurgling noise and the sound of a lump falling to the ground.

"How long are you planning to hang around in this place, Miss Cortez?" Sebastain's voice spoke up. I was never so happy to hear it than I was now. Sebastian snapped off the chains and gave me a coat to wear.

"Sebastian...I didn't think anyone would come for me..." I managed to whisper before fainting.

I thought I was still dreaming when I woke and found myself in the room in Phantomhive manor, but the soreness of the lashes on my back reminded me that if this was a dream it was not a very pleasant one. I was lying on my stomach and had bandages covering my back as well as wrapped around to cover my breasts. I wondered if Sebastian... I got all embarrased just thinking about it... gosh...

I slowly got up and walked over to the window. It was daytime, perhaps early morning?

Just then Sebastian came in with tea and breakfast on a try. So my guess was right.

"This morning's breakfast is pancakes served with fresh fruit and maple syrup and Earl Grey tea."

"Thank you Sebastian...not just for now, also for saving me."

The butler stood up straight.

"I only do as I am bid to do by my master, Miss Cortez."

That meant Ciel ordered him to save me? That didn't make sense...

"What happened after I got arrested?"

"After you got taken away Esmerelda had disappeared and was found dead in one of the guest rooms with her throat slit."

"Damn... that must have happened because you and Ciel were distracted by me getting arrested..."

"Quite so, but I had not detected anyone unfamiliar close to Esmerelda and several eyewitnesses confirmed that she had been in the company of a certain young man who she had known since childhood."

"Do you think he did it?"

"That I can't say yet. The man has been taken for questioning by the yard."

Sebastian took a piece of cloth out of his pocket and opened it to reveal my hand gun.

"I believe this is yours."

That reminded me.

"Sebastian...the gun the assassin had used that I managed to foil was one of my father's guns. I am sure of it. I don't know why he had it though. I am not aware of anything being stolen from our house, but I also hadn't been in contact with my father now for a while. It is possible that something could have occured in my absense. I need to establish what situation at home is. Is it possible to have a messenger...no wait, I'll do it myself..."

"No you won't" Ciel's voice suddenly interupted.

"Lord Phantomhive!"

I formally greeted him and inclined my head, but he just glared at me.

"What is it with you? I told you before to call me Ciel."

"But, at the ball..."

"I had to distance myself from you to avoid both of us getting arrested on the spot. Someone had to persue the killer."

"I...didn't think of it that way. I had thought you turned your back on me too."

"That is because you are thinking like a child."

"Perhaps..."

"What, no clever comeback?"

"My Lord and Lady Cortez, please excuse me while I see to the lunch arrangements. Will lunch on the terrace be in order, my lord?" Sebastian interrupted.

"Whatever is fine."

Sebastian left and silence fell over the room.

"Wether you want me to or not I need to find out if everything is okay at home."

"I have already sent Finnian to go and see what the situation is."

"By himself? Are you sure he's going to be okay?"

"You were planning to go alone, weren't you? Besides, Finnian is not the pushover you think him to be, have faith Anne."

"Why are you keeping me here? If her majesty finds out you are hiding me it will cause you a lot of trouble."

"That is why I can't let you leave Phantomhive manor. That, and because your life is currently in danger and will be best protected here. It will also force the killer to come where we want him."

I actually hadn't been thinking of the fact that I was also marked...

"That's right...me and Liz...Elisabeth are the only two targets left...we need to make sure she is safe as well."

"She had already been taken care of," Ciel said sounding irritated.

"Oh...then I guess for now I will just have to stay put," I replied slumping my shoulders.

"I am not in a very good condition at the moment, but when the time comes I will pull my weight until the end."

"Anne..."

Ciel's tone made me look up at him. I saw something...different in his expression that what he normally shows and he was standing very close to me. What was this? His hand touched my cheek, stroking it lightly and I found myself frozen to the spot and stared at him in surprise. What was he doing?

"Ciel?"

"You have no idea how worried I was about you when Sebastian returned with your limp bloodied body in his arms..."

He suddenly pulled me towards him and kissed me. It wasn't a forceful kiss, more asking. He pulled away slowly, his lips still close to mine. Was he waiting for me to respond? I leaned towards him and kissed him back. As if this told him what he needed to know he let his arm gently circle around me to avoid pressing against the cuts on my back while his other hand held on to my uninjured shoulder. I let my hands slide around him and I could feel his body stiffen for a moment, but then his grip tightened on me. I was completely taken over by this new feeling...what was this? A craving? Was it love? Or were we just getting rid of our frustrations? What about his fiance?

Just then there was a loud knock.

"Anne! Are you awake yet?" Lizzy's voice sounded. Ciel and I quickly let go of each other, both blushing red from embarrasment and excitement. I quickly got back into bed. It would not be proper for me and Ciel to be alone in my room, especially considering I was currently dressed in bandages. Ciel went and stood by the window.

"I am up Lizzy, you may come in," I said after taking a deep breath to calm myself. Elizabeth bounded into the room and froze when she saw Ciel by the window.

"Oh Ciel, you are here too?"

Her eyes darted from him to me. I had the bed sheets covering up to my neck. I was surprised that Ciel coudl recover so quickly, his face looked no different than it always did with its trademark scowl.

"Yes, Lizzy. We had some things to discuss about the murders. You and she are also the last targets so I need to be sure that everyone knows what is expected of them."

"Oh, okay. But why are you alone..."

"My Lord, preparations for lunch on the terrace should be ready by now. Please will you excuse me so I can check that everything is in order?" Sebastian suddenly said as if he had never left the room.

"Oh Sebastian! I had not seen you there..." Lizzy said with a confused and surprised expression. I was relieved that Sebastian showed up when he did, he sure was one hell of a butler!

"Anne, are you sure you are feeling good enough to leave the room yet? Your face is very red, do you have a fever?" Lizzy asked. My face was actually red from what happened earlier.

"You are...right... I actually do have a bit of a fever. Perhaps it would be better if I stay in bed and rest."

"Sebastian, please see to it that lunch gets sent up to Miss Cortez," Ciel ordered and then offered his arm to Lizzy.

"Shall we go?"

Lizzy brightened up and grabbed his arm, almost yanking him off balance. Sebastian looked at me before closing the door, but there was no way to tell what he was thinking.

From that day onwards Ciel did not try to speak with me alone again. Everyone ate their meals together unless Ciel and Sebastian had to go out for some reason or another. He did have other issues to attend to for her majesty after all. Lizzy seemed different now when we were alone to when Ciel was here. I decided to find out more about this.

"Lizzy, why are you always so...cheery when Ciel's around?"

"Why shouldn't I be happy to be with my fiance?"

"That is not what I meant...I noticed that you seemed over eager to be cheerful around him and it looks like it actually is irritating him."

"You noticed?" she said with a sad smile.

"Ciel...was not always the way he is now, you know."

Lizzy told me about Ciel's parents, how they died when the Phantomhive mansion burned down and that he never smiled since then and how her mission is to make him smile again.

"Lizzy, I don't know if it would be that simple," I eventually said, "I think when someone has experienced such intense trauma you are forever changed."

"Do you speak from experience?" she asked.

Her question caught me off-guard. Why could I say this? Intense pain suddenly seared through my head and with it shards of a scene. I saw a fireplace and beautiful furniture, a living room. It felt nostalgic, like I knew this room and I heard myself crying. There was a man lying on the floor, covered in blood. Intense sadness flooded me. Somehow this man had been very dear to me, but who was he? Then I looked down and saw a knife in my hands, all covered in blood...

"Anne! Anne! Are you okay?!" Lizzy was shouting while shaking me. I had collapsed to the floor.

"Don't worry...I'm fine now...just a little dizzy spell," I said while standing up and leaning against the sofa for support. My head was pounding and I wanted to throw up. Who was that man? And the place? Why did I have a knife? Did I kill that man? Was I...a murderer? All these questions milled around in my head, but no answers came.

"You look terrible, your face is white like a ghost's!"

"I guess I'm still recovering and perhaps have been overdoing things. I think I'll go rest for now."

Alone in my room I tried again to understand what I had seen and Lizzy's question. Did I perhaps experience trauma in the past? Surely not! Mother died when I was born and I was raised by father. Well, actually by Alfred since my father was always busy. I loved reading books about mysteries and detectives which made me want to go into that line of work. At first I took on small cases in my home town and district and eventually received an appointment by her Majesty to work on highly classified cases for her. Nothing which had happened to me seemed that traumatizing, but why can't I remember about that man?

"Lady Cortez?" a maid suddenly called by my door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There is a young man here who said he is from Cortez manor and needs to speak to you urgently. He said his name is Rudolph."

"I'm coming right away!"

Rudolph was still breathing heavily when I met him in the foyer. He had raced here on horseback and his clothes were in a state.

"My lady!" he shouted as soon as he saw me.

"Rudolph, if Alfred saw you now there'd be hell to pay," I said in an attempt to calm him.

"There's no time for that, my lady! You have to come! Things have suddenly got crazy...Alfred and your father...the house is burning!"

"Wait, calm down Rudolph and tell me exactly what happened."

Rudolph overheard them having an argument and then later the west wing where my father's gadget cave is was set ablaze. Everyone had been evacuated, but there was no sign of either my father or Alfred.

I told Rudolph to stay behind and let Ciel and Sebastian know what happened when they returned. Lizzy was also very upset and crying. I raced back on horseback and as I arrived I could see that the west wing was still burning. Men and women were running around, carrying buckets of water.

Without stopping or responding to anyone I entered the mansion and went to the west wing.

"Father! Alfred!" I called, but got no answer. A rafter fell down from the ceiling, forcing me to find shelter in one of the rooms. This was a private lounge that adjoined the gadget cave.

"Father!"

I was relieved to see he was still alive, but then I noticed he was busy setting the curtains alight.

"What are you doing?"

He turned to face me and didn't look surprised.

"You are alive...I had thought you died in prison."

The way he said it sounded like he didn't particularly care. His eyes looked strange, like someone who didn't want to live anymore.

"If you knew why didn't you help me? I was arrested on false charges!"

"I did help you...if you just would have died like you were supposed to."

"What?"

"Since we are both trapped in here, I will tell you a story until we both depart this world... You see, I once had a daughter who was about your age when she died. She was all I had left of my wife. Things were going well for me and Hanna, and I found an opportunity which would have had us set for life...but then Hanna got sick. And there was a delay in the goods that had to be delivered due to bandits. The suppliers demanded that we pay for safe passage of goods via ship. I couldn't afford it since I had to pay for Hanna's medical bills so I asked my business partners to lend me the money to pay for the ship fees. They all pulled out, saying that it looked like the venture was more hassle than it was worth. I couldn't believe those idiots! I knew for certain that it would have been worth it! Hanna...passed away and there was nothing I could do... I vowed I would take revenge and take all their daughters so they could feel my pain. Cortez somehow found out about my plan and I had to dispose of him and unexpectanly I was left with a little baby girl. I tried to kill you but...I couldn't. Now I know it was because of that demon that protected you."

"Demon? What demon?"

"You wan't to tell me you don't know? Ha-ha..."

"He's been around you all your life and you can't even tell that he wasn't human. So much for the perceptive detective."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Revealing the past

"You mean Alfred?"

"Yes Alfred! He screwed around with my memories and yours! I lost precious years and forgot about my revenge! But eventually I managed to cure myself! I remembered! Ha-ha!"

This man sounded like a real lunatic, stripped of reason. He was no longer sane...

"Fa..." I wasn't sure what to call him anymore... "we need to get out of here! The ceiling is going to cave in at any moment!" I said trying to talk some sense into the man.

"It's too late! My plan has come to a glorius end! Since Rudolph would have taken care of Miss Midford by now, there remains only one last thing. You will die here with me."

"I'm afraid I can't permit that," a calm voice said and I looked to see Alfred standing not far from me.

"Alfred! We all need to get out of here before it is too late!"

I picked up a chair and hurled it through a window, sending glass flying outside. Two things happened similtaneously. My 'father' fired a gun on me and at the same time Alfred appeared before me in seconds, taking the shot in his back. At the same time Alfred had picked me up and jumped out the window with me in his arms.

He let me down on the grass and I coughed to get smoke out of my lungs.

"Father! Alfred, we need to save him!"

"You know as well as I do that man is not your father any more, Anne."

"Alfred, what is this all about?"

He didn't answer me immediately when I looked at him.

"I know that you are not human...I can tell that much from what you just did. Please tell me...did you really mess with our memories?"

"There is a difference between "messing" as you so crudely put it or removing them. Everything I did was on order to fullfill my contract with your father."

"My father?"

"Your real father. Before he died he summoned me. My side of the bargain was to protect you from this man. Since I was not going to raise a human child by myself I removed his memories so that he accepted and raised you. I also had to remove certain of your memories to make it work."

"You mean, all these years I believed that this man who murdered my father was..."

I was in shock and couldn't speak.

"Yes. I am afraid my contract is now coming to a close so I will have to leave soon."

"Alfred, not you too! Please don't leave! I beg you!"

"Miss Cortez... I must say I had grown rather fond of you over the years... I am actually very tempted to take you with me, but alas...if it hadn't been impossible for me to change you."

"What are you talking about? Change me? You mean into a demon?!"

"The mark that you bore on your lower back was the sign of the contract between me and your father. Once it disappears I have no obligation to stay with you. It was also the only thing keeping you from... your other side. A barrier if you will."

"Please stop talking in circles, Alfred. What is this about?"

"Angelique, you have a very ironic name since you inherited something quite opposite from your mother. That is all I will tell you. The rest is up to you. As a parting gift I will do one last thing for you if you wish it."

"What is it?"

"Do you want your memories back? Some of it will be very unpleasant."

"I...I have to know the truth."

"Very well."

He touched my temple. I cried out and sunk to my knees. That was when I saw someone running towards us.

"Anne!"

It was Ciel. Sebastian was next to me in an instant, shielding me from Alfred.

"You know it is not protocol to interrupt with another demon's contract, you know," Alfred said to Sebastian.

"I do not sense a contract between you two."

"True... it had just expired."

I barely heard what they were saying to each other. All the memories of my childhood rushed back. My father dying. I pulled out the knife hoping it would somehow bring him back. That was when I first met Alfred and the man I had believed to be my dad. They were arguing and then Alfred did something to him and he fell down. Then he came to me.

"Don't be afraid, little princess. I will protect you."

He used the same words my father always had. That was when he had erased my memories. I could also remember everything before then with amazing clarity. The photo of my parents on the hallstand. My mother was very pale, but extremely beautiful. I remembered one time I had cut myself and put my bleeding finger in my mouth. It tasted nice. My father had been horrified and scolded me. I didn't understand why. He told me never to put blood into my mouth again because it would make me sick. Was I... perhaps a different kind of demon? Alfred said that he couldn't change me...perhaps something else?

"Anne?"

I only now realised it was Ciel. He was kneeling next to me.

"Ciel? This is terrible...the man I thought was my father was actually the murderer."

"I know."

I looked at him with surprise. He helped me get up and I turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, how could you lie to me like this for all these years?"

"I am a demon, Anne, not your father. Nor your friend. You will have to accept that and move on."

"What...if I don't want to?"

"Then you will be truly lost."

With that Alfred disappeared.

"Damn you!" I yelled. I didn't realise that I was crying until Ciel handed me his hankerchief.

"I'm already lost..." I whispered as I looked up at the still burning mansion. I was taken to Phantomhive manor to recover. The west wing and the part of the manor that housed the rooms were all burnt down, but since the servants quarters were still all fine the household staff could still occupy it.

"Anne...if you have a moment, we need to discuss something," Ciel told me two mornings after. Lizzy had been allowed to go home since the murderer had been killed. We had just had breakfast. I still felt like a wreck physically and emotionally, but did my best to hide it. I ended up being something like Lizzy around Ciel, irritating him. At least then he kept his distance. I was afraid of what might happen if he came to close.

"We both know you were not really a detective for her majesty," Ciel said as he both sat down in his study.

"I know that now, yes. It was all part of a farce orchastrated by my fake father."

"Her Majesty asked me investigate you as the stories about 'the queen's cat' reached even London. We tried to find a way to expose you but you kept playing your part flawlessly. Then Sebastian noticed the contract mark you used to have when he tended to your shoulder wound and it became clear that there was more than met the eye. The arrest was arranged to see if you would confess, but that failed..."

I was utterly shocked, but could not speak so I kept listening in silence.

"I then suggested seduction," Sebastian continued, "which normally is very effective on women."

Something inside me snapped.

"So, it was all an act?" I asked, getting up. Ciel also got up and was coming towards me.

"Anne...that's not how it is..."

"Don't come near me!" I shouted and moved away from him. He stopped in his tracks.

"I have had it with people and demons using me! I will take my leave!"

It had been several months since I had stormed out of Phantomhive manor. I regretted being like a spoiled brat, but knew it was no use crying over spilt milk. It was a bitter pill to swallow. I had thought that there genuingely was something between me and Ciel, but it seems like it was just me that thought so.

Cortez mansion had been fully restored and I decided to live here for a while. This had been the home my real father preferred. About a month after the whole fire incident I had received a visit from officials of scotland yard. Her majesty apparently requested that I joined forces with them as a detective for real, since she had been informed of my success in the past with other issues in the country and I accepted. This also contributed to my decision to stay near London for now since her majesty wanted me here. It would also mean that I might have to rub shoulders with Ciel again. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I hated him, but part of me missed him too.

I returned to my unsual routine of sleeping during the day and going out at night. None of the household staff questioned it. I also noticed that my appetite for food had declined significantly to a stage where I was considering seeing a dietician. I found that things I enjoyed eating before was becoming tasteless. Was this what Alfred meant? My other side?

"The carriage is ready, my lady," Rudolph told me as I descended the stairs. Since Alfred left he had taken over being the butler. I was on my way to attend a ball which her majesty also would attend and she requested that I be there too. Normally I avoided all social events unless it had something to do with a case and up until now I only saw Ciel and Sebastian from a distance when cases incidentally drew us together, but I never spoke to him. Sebastian always noticed me, but didn't say anything to me or Ciel.

Lily had helped me once again to dress up to the nines. I was wearing a dark emerald green dress and jewels around my neck and in my ears to go with it. I wore long black gloves and shoes to round it off. Since I came to live here I learnt a lot about the society here in London. It was all about appearance and I was planning to give them all something to talk about tonight. I had to establish a strong persona as the Cortez heir. This would make it easier for me to 'melt away' when I am on investigating duties as no one would dare think we are the same person. There were only two officials in scotland yard who knew about me and neither of them were the type to talk. And it they did they wouldn't be able to for long.

Rudolph walked me into the hall and accompanied me to greet the queen. After which I took a glass of wine and forced it down my throat. Even drinks now tasted horrible. Since I couldn't enjoy eating or drinking I decided to amuse myself with the people there. I knew all sorts of little secrets about the people and enjoyed seeing them squirm when they thought I knew something and was about to say something to expose their skeletons. Of course, then I would laugh and look at them like I had no idea. Their reactions were always so predictable.

Then a woman dropped a glass. It shattered, splashing wine on everyone nearby. She apologised and servants quickly came over to clean up the mess. I stood away, luckily I didn't get wine splashed on me. That was when it happened. One of the servants cut herself while picking up the glass. The smell of blood was overwhelming. I was drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Before I knew it I had crouched down next to the servant and grabbed her hand. She looked up at me in horror. What was I wanting to do? Why am I drawn to blood? Someone at the same time had grabbed my arm, forcing me to let go of the servant's.

I looked up and saw it was Sebastian.

"Lady Cortez was just worried that you might get yourself cut again Miss, please have it treated as soon as possible," he apologised to the servant in a loud voice so those around could also hear.

"My lady, will you be as kind as to let me escort you?" he asked, offering me his arm. I took it and let me lead me away from the people staring. I felt confused and dazed. Was I turning into some kind of monster?

I didn't really register where we were going. Eventually Sebastian opened a door and we went in. I only realised we were in a room when he closed the door behind us. This must be one of the rooms that were made available to guests.

"What is the meaning of this Sebastian?" I asked, suddenly feeling very tired and weak.

"I am protecting you and the people in there from each other."

"I...I don't know what came over me...I don't feel well...perhaps I'll rest a bit."

I sat down on the bed. My head was spinning.

Why was he still here?

"Aren't you going to make Ciel angry if you are gone for too long?"

Sebastian smiled in a way that showed he found it amusing that I was trying to shoo him out of the room.

"Lord Phantomhive can call me whenever he likes. Besides, he's currently with his fiance. I wouldn't want to invade their privacy."

That one stung.

"Bastard," I said under my breath as I turned onto my side on the bed, facing away from him.

"You still like him, don't you?" Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Just leave me alone," I replied without looking at him.

"May I ask what exactly it is you wanted?"

I could hear he was standing right behind me. Why was he talking about this now?

"Did you want his body? Or did you want...his blood?"

I sat up and turned to him.

"That's enough! You don't know what you are talking about and besides it doesn't matter what I wanted anyway!" I yelled feeling very offended. The truth was that he was right. I wasn't sure myself if I truly loved Ciel. I did feel something when he kissed me, but it could have been because it was the first time someone held me close like that...

"I am not convinced that what you think you feel for lord Phantomhive is love. I will prove it to you."

"What..." I started to say but then he had just slit his wrist with a knife. The smell was overwhelmingly...delicous... somehow reminding me of cinnamon. My eyes were fixed on his wrist and I could not look away. The wound healed up in front of my eyes.

"Do you want it?" Sebastian asked with a slight smile.

"Er...no, of course not!" I objected and forced myself to look away.

"Liar."

He cut his wrist again, the smell of cinnamon once again assaulted my senses.

"Leave me alone! I...don't want to...hurt you."

It took all I had not to attack him. I couldn't believe it, I was craving a demon's blood...

The next moment Sebastian pressed me down onto the bed. His movement was so fast that I had no time to react. His lips pressed on mine and his tongue forced mine open, forcing warm liquid into my mouth. Sweet delicious cinnamon. He must have taken some of his blood into his mouth. I could not fight my body any longer and gulped it down. My tongue swirled, trying to find every drop in Sebastian's mouth. My hands dug into his back, pulling him closer. I could feel warmth spread through my whole body and the dizziness I felt earlier melting away. Eventually he pulled back, holding me down. I groaned in protest, but he was stronger than me.

"Now, now, that is plenty to keep you going for a week or two."

My mind finally cleared and I realised what I had just done. I stared at Sebastian in horror.

"I'm a monster!" I cried and burried my face in my hands.

"You're a vampire, that is not quite enough to make you a monster."

"How can you be so calm about it?! I will crave human blood and almost attacked that servant tonight. This is seriously going to complicate things...not just for me personally but also in my work..."

I looked up in Sebastian's eyes.

"How did this happen? Why did I become this way?"

"I can't tell for sure, but it could be that you inherited it from one of your parents. There are a few very rare cases where a human/vampire union produced a child. You know...I could sense that there was something different about you from the first time we met, but couldn't put my finger on it. When I saw the contract mark on you I knew that it was shielding you somehow. It must have been suppressing this part of you."

"Oh great...now I will have to stay out of churches and not eat garlic," I said sarcastically.

"No...most of the things you read about vampires are actually not true."

"Really? So I won't fry in sunlight?"

"Well, not fry no, but I understand you will be very uncomfortable. Severe headaches and such."

"How do you know so much about vampires?"

"I asked a friend."

"A friend? Is this friend a vampire?"

"No, but he knows a lot about most non-human creatures. Here is his card, if you need to know more I suggest you speak to him."

I looked at the card, it said "The Undertaker" on it.

"Oh..."

I looked at Sebastian in silence. He was still sitting very close to me and I could see a trace of blood on his lip. I recalled when his lips were on mine and absentmindely touched my mouth.

"If you look at me like that I might not be able to control myself, you naughty girl," he said and stood up. I looked away embarrased.

"You should be okay for a while. As long as you don't let the craving build up too much you should be able to act normally around humans. I'm afraid lord Phantomhive is calling for me. Until next time."

With that he disappeared. I sat in shocked silence. This would take some getting used to. It made sense somehow, why I was more comfortable being awake at night. My eating 'disorder'. I laughed bitterly.

I made sure there was no trace of blood on my face before returning to the hall. The rest of the night passed without incident, but I was happy when I could go home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Becoming a vampire

Three weeks had passed since the ball. I could gradually feel the 'hunger' build and remembered Sebastian's words that I should sate it regularly. How was I going to do that? Then I thought of the card and decided to go to the address written on the back.

I entered the store and a chime rang faintly, well it more sounded like bones clanking. There were coffins of all shapes and sizes lined against a wall. The place had a...sinister aura to it. I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to come here...but Sebastian told me to come here if I had questions?

"Welcome," a voice suddenly said. It gave me quite a fright. I saw a man with long silver hair, dressed in black garbs.

"Um...I am guessing you are the undertaker...Sebastian said I should come speak with you..."

"So it's you. I thought I sensed something unusual from you. Not every day that one of your kind come here."

"So...you know about my kind?"

"A fair amount, yes."

"Could you answer some questions for me?"

"I could...for a price?"

"How much?"

"Is is not about money... in my line of work I have to deal with depressing cases all the time. Make me laugh, tell me something that will make me have a good chuckle and I will tell you anything you wish to know."

"But...I don't know any good jokes..."

"Then I can't help you."

"Wait! I could try...at least..."

What would an undertaker find funny? I desperately tried thinking of something, but nothing good would come to mind.

Then the undertaker started laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha! Your expression is priceless!"

"What?!"

I was very offended. I was taking this thing seriously! The undertaker was laughing so hard I barely had a chance to say anything. Eventually he quited down.

"I must say I've never met a vampire before he wasn't able to think up something on the spot, so it's a first to see one so in a twist! I will remember that for a while. Very refreshing, different from the other stuck-up sour faces. He-he..."

"Are other vampires like that?"

"Yes, pretty much. Haven't met a single one with a sense of humor."

"So...does that mean I pass?"

"I suppose this will do for now. What is it you wish to know?"

"Um...I need blood, but I don't know where to get it from without making people suspicious of me."

"That is something that I could help you with. I get fresh bodies coming in all the time."

The thought of drinking a dead human's blood made me shiver in revolt.

"Or I can aquire some from live humans for you. I know vampires are generally a very picky bunch."

"Really? You would do that for me?"

"Yes, but only if you agree to come and visit me at least once a month."

"Visit? Why?"

"I think it will be very interesting to see how your story unfolds. I want you to keep me up to date with what is happening. That way I can also increase my knowledge of your kind and use it to help others."

"That makes sense, I guess..."

"It just happens that I currently do have some fresh blood. I had received stock which is meant for another client, but he is late so I don't mind giving you some. Wait a moment."

The undertaker eventually returned with a flask in his hand containing red liquid. I could faintly smell it, but it somehow made me feel a bit nausious.

"Here."

I took it from him hesitatingly.

"This is fresh human blood?" I asked.

He nodded and waited in anticipation.

I popped the cork off. The smell was definitely revolting.

"Are you sure this is blood?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"It's...strange, but it smells wrong..."

"Smells? Do you perhaps have a very particular taste...interesting..."

"What do you mean? Surely human blood is just human blood?"

"Normally, yes...but I wonder... what blood have you had before?"

"I..."

I was too embarrased to say that I drank Sebastian's blood. The undertaker's eyes widened. He must have somehow come to the same same conclusion.

"This is very, very interesting!"

"What is?" I asked.

"Michaelis gave you some of his blood, didn't he?"

"Er...how did you know?"

"I am quite gifted with understanding things unspoken and your face told me the rest."

I looked away embarrased.

"I'm afraid you will never be able to drink human blood."

"What? But, then how am I going to get the craving to go away?"

"You drank a demon's blood. It is kind of like an alcoholic tasting the best quality wine. There is no way that a bad quality wine will ever satisfy the taste buds."

"You mean...I am addicted to Sebastian's blood?!"

"He-he...you certainly could put it that way."

"Does he know about this?"

"He did ask me a lot of things when he last was here...so I can't really remember if it came up..." the undertaker said scratching his head.

"What do I do now? It's not like I could just go to Phantomhive manor every time I need a fix."

"Now that is not something I can answer for you miss. Please call again sometime."

It was clear by his gestures that he wanted me to leave. I corked the flask and decided to take it with me.

"Thank you, until next time."

Eventually I ended up forcing the flask's contents down my throat, but I threw up. The little bit that managed to get into my system somehow dulled the thirst a bit, it would have to do for now. I didn't have the time or energy to face Sebastian now.

I put on my cloak and left Cortez manor. I had been assigned to a small case in the city by scotland yard. We were following threads to uncover a drug den. I had been visiting bars lately, disguised as a man. Since I could afford to buy everyone drinks people very quickly became my friends and as the night dragged on they became very talkative as the alcohol lubricated their mouths. This way I managed to learn of the location of the warehouse where the stash was kept. Tonight I would investigate to confirm this before letting scotland yard know.

It was a cold night, but the sky was clear and the moon beautiful. I ran on the rooftops, jumping from one to the next. Since I had 'crossed over' my senses had greatly improved and I could do things like jump abnormally far and land lightly on my feet. I guess I was even more catlike in a way now, but not having fed properly my senses were "short-circuiting" a bit at times. The warehouse was close to the harbour. I managed to find a place to hide and still see the doors clearly and waited. About an hour later two men came walking to the place. Since there had been no other activity and the warehouse was dark I assumed there were only two people. That would make this easy. Once they went into the warehouse I followed. I could hear them talking to each other through the door and confirmed that they were drug dealers. To arrest these two should be a piece of cake to me. Interrogating them could help uncover the drug masters. I pulled out my gun and pulled the door open.

"Don't move or I'll shoot!"

The two men look at me in surprise.

"Don't kill me!" the one said and put his hands up.

"Who are you?" the other asked.

"I am a detective from scotland yard. I am authorised to arrest you for illegal dealing in drugs. I ask that you throw down any weapons you may carry and remain silent as anything you say may be held against you in court."

I cuffed the one guy and then the other tried hitting me with a crowbar. I grabbed it and bend it completely out of shape with my bare hand. The man let go and had a terrified look on his face.

"D...demon!"

He ran out the doors. Damn, I knew I had to chase him. I knocked the other guy unconcious and ran out, but the guy somehow seemed to have...disappeared? I listened carefully but could not hear or see him. My senses was pulling a blip on me. Why now?! Just then three shots went off and I ended up with three bullet holes in my chest. It hurt like hell and there were suddenly people everywhere.

"There he is! Shoot him!"

Did they somehow know I would come? This seemed like an ambush...

I ducked out of the way to avoid becoming even more of a bullet pin cushion. I hid behind a crate and took my chances to peer over and shoot back at my persuers. I had not planned on facing so many...my bullets eventually ran out. I managed to take about five of them out, but it seemed like they had unlimited supply of men... Someone must have tipped them off...

I was losing a lot of blood fast which was not helping me. I needed to get out of here. I pretended to be shot down and found a chance and dashed straight into two men that were coming to see that I was indeed dead. I effectively used them as a shield to soak up the bullets that were raining on us again. I could feel another hit my arm, but kept going. Then my legs decided to give out. I ended up underneath the two bodies.

My best defence would be to act like I'm dead. I didn't have much strength left.

"There is no guarantee that thing is really dead yet, Fred. Shoot it some more!" I heard someone yell to his mate. Just then I heard different men scream in different locations and thuds. What on earth was happening? I tried lifting the bodies off me, but couldn't even manage that now.

"I let you out of my sight for 24 days and this is what you get up to?" a familiar voice asked and then removed the weight from off me.

"Sebastian..."

"Tsk...tsk..." he said as he picked me up. There were bodies strewn about the area. It looked like a war zone. Sebastian must have taken the others out... I very soon after lost conciousness.

When I came by I was confused for a moment. Where was I? Then I recognised the room as the one I used to have at Phantomhive manor. Sebastian must have brought me here. My body was feeling sore and the wounds ached, even though I should have healed by now. I slowly got out of bed, but then plummeted down onto the carpet. My legs still wasn't obeying me and I worked myself into a sitting position.

Then the door opened.

"Oh, you're awake," Mei-Rin said. She had brought a change of clothes for me. I asked her to help me dress and get back onto the bed since I wasn't able to walk.

"I must inform the master, he asked that I let him know as soon as you were awake."

A bit later Ciel came into the room, followed by Sebastian.

"Lord Phantomhive," I said sounding flat. I wasn't in any emotional state to deal with anything. My body was once again covered in bandages that had some red stains on them, prove that the wounds were slow to heal. Perhaps I wasn't as invincible as I thought. I should be grateful that the bullet wounds didn't kill me or rather the bloodloss.

"Sebastian told me that you got yourself into a bit of a mess at the docs. I heard her majesty had you appointed at scotland yard and working on this case as well. Why did you not have backup?"

"I...didn't know there were others. I was following two men. It appears to have been an ambush, someone must have tipped them off."

"Well, at least you are still alive and we managed to take one in for questioning. He was unconcious in the warehouse, your doing I guess?"

"Yes."

"Very well. The warehouse had no drugs stored in it. They meant to lure you there to kill you. This puts us back to square one. Unless the man we are currently questioning knows something."

"That's disappointing...I took all those bullets for nothing then."

"You shouldn't throw away your life so easily Anne."

My heart jumped at hearing him call me by my name. It had been so long since we last spoke.

"Have you also been asked to work on the case?" I asked to change the subject.

"No, but I am busy persuing the London Thief. Sebastian followed him last night and happened to be in the same location as you. You could consider yourself lucky."

"I guess so. Wait...do you wan't to tell me the thief is still operating? I would have thought that after...the mastermind died it would stop?"

"Seemingly not. Or perhaps it's a copy cat. Anyways, this case does not concern you. Once you are well enough to travel, please leave."

With that Ciel left the room. I felt hurt by him wanting me gone so badly. Did he truly not feel anything for me? Sebastian stayed behind.

"I did what I could while you were unconcious, but you need to feed properly."

Sebastian offered his arm to me.

"What...don't tell me you expect me to...that's barbaric! No..." I objected, slapping his arm away.

"Still so stubborn. When will you learn? You are mine now."

I looked up at him and could see triumph written all over his face.

"You...knew this would happen, didn't you? You bastard!" I lunged at him, but ended up falling into him and we both fell onto the carpet with me on top. I was feeling extremely embarrased. If someone came in now...

"I can't say I don't like women who are feisty."

"Don't get all excited, I fell on you because I can't control myself..."

Oh, that didn't sound so well... I was blushing even more now. Sebastian was enjoying this. I tried getting off him, but he wasn't letting me go. Instead he sat up pulling me against him so that my face was pressing into the nook of his neck.

"You need this to survive. You should feel honoured that I am giving you my blood and not making you work for it...yet."

"I don't want this...any of this...I don't want to be a monster," I said starting to sob out of frustration.

"You should stop saying that something beautiful is ugly," Sebastian said calmly.

"I...don't want to hurt you," I said, but my mouth was watering and I knew my teeth had elongated in anticipation.

"I will rather die."

"I won't let you, so either you do it or I will force you like I did before."

I could hear that he was being serious. Would this really be okay? I could smell his scent, the scent that I have come to crave above all else. I didn't want to do this but at the same time I wanted to. My willpower wasn't very strong in my current state so that instinct eventually took over and I slowly sank my teeth into Sebastian's neck. Even as I was doing so I was crying. Crying because I didn't want to be a monster. Crying because I was hurting him. Crying because it felt like I was widening the cliff between me and Ciel even wider. Sebastian didn't let go of me, even when after a while I stopped sucking and just rested my forehead against his shoulder.

"Good girl," he said, rubbing my back. I could feel life returning to my body, the wounds were hurting less. In a few minutes I was even able to stand.

"You need to feed about once every two weeks if you don't put yourself in unnecessary danger like you did at the warehouse. You need to be more careful Anne."

I looked up at Sebastian in surprise. This was the first time he ever called me by my first name. I felt strangely happy about it, but at the same time livid.

"I'm not your pet. I will find a way to break this...whatever it is. I will find a way to cure the curse or kill myself. I will not see you again, Sebastian Michaelis. Goodbye."

I had squared my shoulders and walked off with what I hoped looked like confidence, but when I walked through the door I was surprised to see Ciel outside leaning against the wall next to it.

"Finished yet?" he asked. He had his trademark scowl on his face so I had not way to tell what he was thinking.

"What?! It's...not what you think!" I stammered, turning red. He must think there is something going on between Sebastian and I... I was shaking from embarrasment and anger. Sebastian then put his hand on my shoulder and it was as if something inside me snapped. In an instant I had rushed into him and pushed him so hard that he ended up making quite a spectacular dent in the wall opposite Ciel.

"Don't you dare touch me!" I snarled at Sebastian, "You tricked me into taking your blood and now I can't survive on any other blood! You knew this would happen! Who gave you the right to..."

"I did."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The plot thickens

I was shocked and looked at Ciel.

"I ordered Sebastian to find out everything he could about...your situation and ordered him to make you drink his blood.

"What? I don't understand...why would you do that?!"

"It's all chess, Anne. You changed from a pawn into a very useful piece...there was no way I could let that chance slip. With you having taken demon blood, there is no way you'll ever be able to take human blood to survive."

"It's all a game to you isn't it? Like before..."

I was thinking of when Sebastian told me that Ciel used 'seduction' to trick me, but I couldn't voice it.

"So, you think this will give you control over me through Sebastian? Then I will have to make it clear to you as well, Ciel Phantomhive..."

I squared my shoulders and looked straight into his eye.

"I do not serve anyone but myself and I will not be made into a puppet of Sebastian's or yours."

"Then do you intend to just give up and die?" Ciel asked with a smirk. What was he finding so funny?

"Who said I was going to die? I just have to find a way to break free from this...bloodbond or whatever it is. I'll go and..."

I was about to say that I would go and talk to the Undertaker, but then they could just foil my plan by telling him not to tell me anything or worse to tell me a lie...

Ciel was still waiting for me to finish my line.

"I'm leaving," I finally said, "thank you for letting me recover in your home, for that I am grateful."

I gave Sebastian one last glare while he simply smiled back at me. With that I left Phantomhive manor and went to report back at Scotland Yard. The commissioner was surprised to see me, but he told me what I needed to know. For the sake of appearance I pretended to still be recovering from my injuries, but said that I wanted to research into the case more intensely from home and that I would report back to the yard until I was fully healed. The warehouse incident had been a set-up. Somehow they knew that we were investigating them. It had not been established yet how it got out, perhaps one of the people I got drunk and prodded for information? The commissioner was baffled about the fact that there were so many dead bodies. I obviously shot some of them, but that wouldn't account for all those Sebastian disposed off.

"Perhaps an enemy faction used the opportunity to get even with them?" I suggested, "I will look into this matter as well. At the time I wasn't able to pay clear attention to what was happening around me since I was injured and focussing on staying alive."

"Very well, here is a copy of the observations surrounding the case as well as what we had been able to get out of the prisoner, which isn't much."

At home I went through the file. It really didn't say much. The prisoner just confirmed that it was a set-up to get rid of Scotland-Yard 'pests'. When he had been asked why there were so many of their men killed the prisoner's eyes just widened and he started shouting and screaming about demons. I knew he was obviously referring to me since he had been unconcious inside the warehouse and wouldn't have seen Sebastian. The weird thing though was that a silver chain with a cross dangling from it was found on the scene. No fingerprints on it or anything and it didn't appear to have belonged to any of the gang members. When this was shown to the prisoner he seemed to have gotten really afraid and started begging to be killed. I realised that this cross was somehow important in unravelling the mystery and went to Scotland Yard the next day to see it. The commissioner wasn't there so I asked Jones to show it to me.

"It is finely made, I must say," Jones was telling me, "whoever this belonged to must be very pissed at losing it. It is quite valueable considering that it is adorned with some very rare gems..."

He was taking it out of the box and handed it to me. Since it wasn't needed for retrieving fingerprints I didn't have gloves on.

"And it is made of pure silver..."

As soon as it touched my hand incredible pain shot through my hand and echoed throughout my body. I wanted nothing more than to fling the thing as far away from me as I could, but realised that it would be very suspicous behaviour in front of Jones. I gave it a quick look-over and then handed it back to him with a "hmph". It was all I could say not to end up screaming out. He didn't seem to have picked up on my extreme discomfort and put the box away.

"It is unusual for a holy person to be involved with the drug gangs so it is most likely that it had been stolen by one of them."

That rung a bell...didn't Ciel say that Sebastian was trailing the London thief? Could he have dropped it? That could be it since this was a valueble item.

"Jones...I would like to borrow it for a bit. I think I know of someone who might be able to tell me where this originally came from...this might cast some light on the matter."

"But this is crime scene evidence Cortez, you can't just..."

"Of course I can. I have been granted the authority by her majesty to investigate and act how I see fit in the cases I am assigned to."

Jones didn't look very happy, but he handed the box over to me. Good. If this was indeed stolen and lost by the London thief he most likely would want to get it back. And then I would be waiting for him. I knew I wasn't assigned to the thief case, but this person had been helping that lunatic I had believed was my father and the mannequin to kill all those girls, including my cousin. I had been disturbed by it since Ciel told me that the thief was still about. Perhaps this was just a copy cat, but we never did find the thief. Even though now he didn't have a master to steal things for it could be that he has multiple masters. Why would he just work for one? And why was he 'indicentally' at the crime scene? There had to be a link...

In the days that followed I had followed up several leads as to the true whereabouts of the drug den. At first this had seemed to be a small case, but the more I got to know the more I realised there might be a lot more going on than I realised. It seemed like there was a whole network of several drug 'clans' ruled over by a certain lord. There was currently some power-struggle going on between two major factions. This resulted in enough disturbance of the peace to catch the attention of her majesty. I wondered if she knew all this? If so, why didn't she give me all the details before sending me like a lamb into a pack of wolves? Because...I'm the cat, right? The cat who has nine lives, always falls on her feet... It was true that some of the cases I had handled in the past would have resulted in the death of anyone else but I always surived. I didn't know about my 'other side' then, but I was sure that it had helped me then as it was now.

It had only been about 16 days since I last had Sebastian's blood. I had paid the Undertaker another visit and he was happy to see me. I explained my predicament and asked if he knew how to break a 'bloodbond' as I called it. He said he wasn't too sure, but he had heard that if I were to take blood from another demon the original 'bond' would break, but then I would be bound to the new demon. Apart from that there didn't seemed to be any other way to break it. So I decided I would try to force my body to accept human blood and took several flasks from the Undertaker. The first two tries resulted in my throwing up, but then I resorted to taking very small amounts at a time and eventually managed to take enough to take off the edge of my thirst.

Then one day I received a letter with the Phantomhive seal on it. I was convinced that Ciel had somehow discovered that I was secretly also looking into the London thief matter, but found it was...an invitation to Ciel's birthday celebration. I cursed out loud unintentionally in surprise. Next pigs will be flying...

"What's the matter, my lady?" Rudolph asked sounding worried.

"Oh..sorry... I'm just surprised that's all. It seems like Phantomhive had decided to throw a party to celebrate his birthday..."

I saw Rudolph's eyes widen and he said something under his breath.

"Exactly. He'd never been one for those before. I can't help but feel something's up...it makes my skin crawl..." I couldn't help but somehow feel excited.

"Is that because you will be seeing lord Phantomhive again, my lady?"

"Of course not!" I objected more vehemently than I meant, "I am sure this is all part of the game... there is something I am not aware off clearly, and he wants me there for some reason..."

"Then, I will have suitable attire arranged for my lady?" Rudolph asked.

"Oh...yes, please do that. Thank you Rudolph."

Ciel would be turning 15 this year, two months before I turn 17. I wondered what to get him? For his 13th birthday I had given him the doggie pin, so last year I decided I would send him something to rile him up a bit and sent him a silver dog bowl with his name engraved on it. He never said anything about it. But he knew it was from me, even though I didn't include a card or anything. For my birthday last year I had received an unmarked gift containing a catnip filled toy rat. I would have to make a turn at the petshop, I thought with a smile. I knew just the gift...

I felt nervous as I jumped down the wall at Phantomhive manor. There was quite a buzz from all the people there. Did he invite the whole district? This convinced me even more that something was amiss. Ciel couldn't care less about these people... The soft black material felt good on my skin. Rudolph knew what I liked. This bodysuit let me move freely while keeping me warm, something I needed especially now because my vampire body couldn't keep itself warm. The Undertaker had told me that if I regularly took fresh blood from a warm body it would also enable me to keep warm better. There wasn't a chance in hell I was going to do that. I tried warming up some of the flasks before drinking it but found I couldn't stomach a drop that way so this would have to suffice. I also confirmed that vampires are vulnerable to holy symbols and holy places and that ordinary silver in itself would not normally pose a problem.

I was currently carrying the silver cross with me. I had been doing so since the day I took it from Scotland Yard, hoping to lure the thief to me but so far nothing has happened. Perhaps it was stupid of me to think it would work... I also found carrying it made me more grumpy than usual, like I was permanently having PMS. Poor Rudolph...

I had only progressed a few steps to the mansion and was curious that Pluto didn't come running, but then realised that he must have been put away so that he wouldn't scare the guests. Pluto was a demon hound that Ciel had unwillingly 'adopted' a while back. It didn't like me very much, fitting since I'm to represent a 'cat'. It was also huge and humans would no doubt freak out if they saw it. I silently scaled the wall and opened the window to Ciel's study after listening and confirming that no one was inside. I had a cool ability now that I could make things like windows unlock itself. I would be able to move larger things with sheer will, but because of my current state due to drinking crappy blood and carrying a cross in my pocket I was lucky to managed even this. It was dark inside, but I knew from memory where things were. I placed the small package which was wrapped in silver paper on the desk and was about to leave through the window again.

"It seems we have a cat burglar," Ciel said, making me freeze in my step, with my hand on the window sill. Just then a lantern got lit, lighting up the room. Ciel was sitting in an arm chair and Sebastian was standing behind him with the lantern in his hand.

"Care to join me?" he asked signalling to the chair opposite him. There were two glasses of wine standing on a table nearby.

"You...were waiting for me?" I asked surprised, but I walked over to the chair and sat down. I noticed the chess board was set up. Without asking I moved the first piece. Ciel smiled and moved a piece as well.

"So, have you managed to track down the drug den yet?" he asked while still looking at the chess pieces. I noticed that Sebastian had placed the lantern on its hook on the wall and left the room silently.

"I did find out that there is some sort of drug war going on. There are two factions fighting for dominance. Snuffing out the unrest is going to be a much bigger task than I anticipated."

I moved another chess piece.

"You have done well in discovering that much...now the question is, how will you deal with it?"

Ciel moved a piece that took out one of my pawns. I wasn't conserned as I anticipated the possibility of this happening. I moved a piece.

"I am not entirely sure yet. Firstly I need evidence to present to Scotland Yard. To expect them to act on my word alone is asking a bit much, even if I am in her majesty's service."

Ciel moved.

"You had been asked to quell the unrest, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I know someone who might be able to assist in doing that...although...he wouldn't want to be known for his involvement."

"A dealer?"

"He is known as "Lau" and runs an opium den."

"You mean to let them fight it out?"

"He's not sided with any of the factions, but the issue is creating problems for his business as well. In the past I had been able to get valueable information from him in aid of my cases. Even if I do not approve of drug dealing losing him...will be unpreferable."

"And he is willing to help?"

"At a price."

I moved a chess piece, taking out one of his knights.

"He wants the cross you've been carrying."

I looked up at Ciel in shock.

"How...?"

"Sebastian is also affected by it through your bond. Normally holy objects would not have any affect, but when you are in pain for example it translates to him and lately he just hadn't been his usual self...if you know what I mean."

"I...had no idea..."

"Are you willing to hand it over?"

Ciel moved another piece.

"Not before I know what the link between it, the London thief and the drug dealers are."

"The thief had stolen it for one of the drug lords and was going to make the trade near the warehouse you were at that night..."

"So that was why there had been so many men around...they must have heard the scream and thought they were being ambushed by another gang."

"Correct. Lau can use the item as leverage to settle things down."

I moved my queen to take out a bishop.

"Not bad," Ciel commented, but then took out one of my knights with his remaining bishop.

"Do you trust this...Lau to uphold his end of the bargain? What is in it for him?"

"Money mostly. I do not trust anyone more than I can control them. You should know that by now, Anne."

Ciel picked up his wine of glass and took a sip.

"I suppose...but that doesn't resolve the issue with the London thief," I replied and moved another piece.

"That is not something you have to worry about," Ciel said and then moved and I realised that I had just been check-mated.

"That wasn't a long game at all," I said feeling a bit disappointed.

"Sometimes it is better not to dawdle too long," Ciel said, making me look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't fed properly for quite a while, have you?"

"What does that have to do with the game?"

"I can't have you pulling Sebastian down now because you are being stubborn."

"Stubborn? I did not ask to be put in this...position. If anything it is you being stubborn because you can't let me go."

"You are right, Anne. I can't let you go."

I looked at Ciel. He was looking at me unwaveringly.

"W...what do you mean?" I asked, feeling uncomfortable. I picked up the wine glass meant for me and was about to take a sip when I realised...

"This is..."

I looked up at Ciel in shock, but his expression didn't change.

"I had asked Sebastian to fill the glass for you. It should be enough to restore strength to both of you for a while."

"So much... is he okay?"

"That is not nearly enough to kill a demon."

My teeth had already elongated in anticipation and I turned my face away, embarrased. Ciel got up and walked towards his desk. I did want to break this bond, but if it affects Sebastian and he can't protect Ciel the way he is supposed to... I didn't want Ciel to die because of me...

"I will not look at you if you wish..."

"Um...thank you," I said and then drank the blood. It was like having the most delicious cold water after many days in the desert. I hated how my tongue searched for every drop in the glass.

I now became aware of the sound of paper tearing and realised Ciel was opening the gift I had left on his desk.

"Ciel!" I called out without thinking and within seconds I had ran to him and was trying to prevent his hands from lifting the lid of the box, but I was too late and he had already lifted the item out. I ended up holding on to his wrist with the thing dangling in his hand and my face so close to Ciel that our noses almost touched. Ciel had a brief moment of surprise on his face, but quickly composed himself.

"Um..." I said blushing, "...I wasn't planning on being here when you opened it."

"Hmm...this is a bit small for Pluto, don't you think?" he asked. The gift was a dark blue leather dog collar with a silver plate hanging from it with Ciel's name engraved on it. I was sure he saw it, but was ignoring it.

"Perhaps..." I replied weakly and let go of his wrist, but was unable to move away from him and my heart was pounding like mad. What was this? Why did I feel this way? I noticed that his wrist was a bit white where I had been holding it, I must have been gripping quite hard... I looked down, biting my lip. I didn't mean to hurt him...

Ciel's hand lightly touched my face, making me look up at him as he looked into my eyes.

"Thank you, Anne. It makes me happy to know that you thought about me."

"You're...welcome," I said unsurely. Was that how I was supposed to reply?

He was leaning closer to me...was he going to kiss me?

Just then the window shattered. In seconds I had pulled Ciel against me, shielding him with my back and something shot into it. Ciel stared at me wide-eyed while I gasped for air. Whatever it was had gone in deeply and it felt the same as when I held the cross in my hand. My chest was burning.

"Sebastian!" he called out and the butler was next to him in an instant. Without Ciel saying anything Sebastian helped me brace myself on the desk and then pulled it out as I screamed in agony. With the source of pain removed it felt like all my energy drained at once and I sunk to the carpet.

"I will track him down," Sebastian said and then disappeared as quickly as he had come.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9 – Lizzy's visit

"Anne! You've got to keep it together!" Ciel said worringly. He was shaking my shoulder as if to keep my awake. I felt very sleepy. Just then two people came into the room. I recognised Mey-Rin and Finnian.

"What happened?" Finnian asked looking at the broken window and then at me.

Ciel had distanced himself from me and displayed none of the unsettleness of before.

"An assassin shot Anne in her back. Mey-Rin, get water and bandages. Finnian please tell Baldroy to have the guests served dinner and make up an excuse for me not being there."

"Yes sir!"

They both disappeared out the room again, closing the door.

"I'm sorry...I'm messing up your carpet," I said smiling weakly. There was blood on the desk and carpet and I was losing more fast.

"Shut up and hang on!" Ciel almost hissed as he took off his jacket, budled it up and pressed it against my back, holding me against him. I could smell a faint sweet scent of strawberry. Was I going to die? With Sebastian not being here there was no way I could replenish my blood supply. Normally a wound like this would not do much damage, but somehow the thing I had been shot with was a holy arrow. If it had been left in my back I would have been dead within minutes but even now I could feel myself weaken.

"Ciel...I don't think I have much time..."

"Don't talk, you're just wasting your energy."

"I have something...I must say. Ciel...I lo..."

Just then the door flew open and Elizabeth came rushing in.

"Ciel! I heard you weren't feeling well!" She stopped and stared at us in horror.

"What is going on? Anne? Why is she here, dressed like that and look at all the blood?!"

"Quiet down, Lizzy and close that door," Ciel commanded.

I was starting to lose consicousness. There was no way I could tell Ciel my true feelings now, it would have to be taken with me to...wherever it was I would go.

"Anne! Anne!" I could hear Ciel call out my name, but it sounded further and further away until I sunk into complete blackness.

How many times have I woke up like this before? I wondered as I slowly opened my eyes and saw the all too familiar ceiling. Somehow I survived. My back was not hurting anymore. I could see sun rays peeping through the drawn curtains, it looked like a bright sunny day. I should try to keep indoors today... I thought about the events of the previous night and sat up. I felt a bit like I had a hangover and smiled to myself. Who knew holy objects gave vampires hangovers? Or was it the bloodloss? Somehow there was an unpleasant taste in my mouth.

"Good morning Miss Cortez. I see you have recovered," Sebastian said as he entered the room with a cup of tea. As strange as it was I still enjoyed tea.

"Sebastian...what happened last night?"

"The assassin managed to shake me off, but it is clear that you were the target."

"Me? But if I hadn't intervened Ciel would have been shot!"

"The assassin knew you would shield him, the only sure way to get you. Normally your survival instincts as a vampire would make you dodge things like that."

"By "that" I assume you mean the arrow?"

"Yes, it seems to be "blessed". It had holy writings engraved on it and the tip was probably dipped in holy water too."

"That sucks that I am so weak against it... which reminds me...did you force blood into me again?" I asked, glaring at Sebastian.

"I did, eventually. The young master was extremely worried about you and cut himself to give you some of his blood."

Sebastian didn't look happy as he was telling me this.

"What?! He did? That would explain the unpleasant taste..."

"How ungrateful," Ciel suddenly said as he came into the room. He must have heard what we had been talking about. He had a bandage around his hand.

"Cie...lord Phantomhive! I...thank you for what you did. I can't help but not like the taste of human blood, I didn't mean to insult you or appear ungrateful," I said not looking into his eyes. The thought that he cared enough about me to do that made my pulse quicken and a blush spread on my face which I hoped he didn't see. And I almost confessed my feelings to him...

"Is Li...Miss Midford okay?" I asked. Surely she didn't know about the whole demon and vampire business...

"I had her taken away before I gave you blood," Ciel said looking unfazed about it all, "there are things that she is better off not knowing about."

"Yes."

"I had Sebastian keep the cross you were carrying. It is most likely that the person who tried to kill you last night is the owner of the cross as well. The assassin seems to know that you are a vampire and are using weapons geared for exterminating them. Anne, I do not want you to be involved in this case any further. Lau will deal with the drug dens which should be sufficient to quell her majesty's worries in that regard. The London thief seems to be more than we thought and he already knows your weakness. I'm asking you to stand down on taking any further cases until we catch him."

"But... I can't just say no to her majesty?"

"I have already taken the liberty of letting her majesty know that you are still recovering from the warehouse incident and that I would take over any cases in your absence."

"Oh... then what do you expect me to do? I can't just sit at home and twiddle my thumbs while there's a vampire-killing thief on the loose..."

"I want you to learn how to protect yourself properly," Ciel said causing me to glare at him. I took pride in being able to fight and felt very offended.

"Sebastian will teach you when he has time. I think for this purpose it will be better if you stay in Phantomhive manor for the time being."

"What?! You can't put me under house arrest! I am fine!" I said getting up out of bed and then spectacularly fell on my face.

"I'm fine!" I quickly repeated, sitting up rubbing my nose. I looked up and for a fleeting moment saw a smile on Ciel's face, but it was gone so quickly so that I wondered if I didn't hallucinate.

"You are not invincible as a vampire, Miss Cortez," Sebastian said, "even after having received blood it will take time for you to recover from wounds caused by holy objects. It would be wise to heed the young master's advice and stay put for now."

"Fine..." I groaned.

It has been a week since I started living in the Phantomhive household. Rudolph wasn't very happy about me asking him to run things for me at home while I was here, but in the end he realised that no amount of nagging was going to change things, especially with Sebastian around. Two days later Lizzy had come to visit and wanted to know what I was doing there. Ciel and Sebastian had been out at the time and I was struggling for words when Finnian said: "That's easy, she and Sebastian are dating!" I didn't know who looked more surprised, me or Lizzy, but I decided to play along and Lizzy seemed to have fallen for it.

"Finnian," I said to him later, "if any of this gets to Sebastian I am SO going to strangle you."

"Oh...er...I was just trying to help you out you know. There aren't many acceptable reasons for you to be staying here. At least now Miss Midford won't be suspicious about you and the young master."

"What?" I asked. Did he perhaps know something?

"Well, you know you are a young lady and he's a young gentleman. With you staying here it could lead Lizzy to think that something is going on between the two of you."

Eventually the story did get to Sebastian. Lizzy wasn't one to mince words and congratulated Sebastian on our relationship one afternoon while we were all having tea in the garden. Ciel choked on his tea and Sebastian was helping him while he coughed.

"I think it is so romantic that Anne is staying here so that she can have more time with Sebastian, considering he is always busy serving you, Ciel. I'm surprised Sebastian even had the time to open up his heart to someone," Lizzy continued, not noticing the commotion she had caused.

"You should give him some time off some time you know."

"There is no need for that Miss Midford," Sebastian interrupted sounding not too pleased, "my master comes first."

I was gulping down tea and looking everywhere but at Ciel and Sebastian. I noticed Finnian behind a nearby bush. He noticed me and quickly ducked away. If I was him I'd make sure I'm far away from the mansion for the rest of the day. Sebastian isn't the forgiving sort.

I was hoping the rest of the tea-time would go smoothly, but Lizzy had other ideas.

"So Anne, was it love at first sight?"

"Er...what?" I stared at her in horror. Why was she asking me this in front of Ciel and Sebastian?

"Come one, it's just us here! No need to be shy! I must say, if I didn't have Ciel I might have fallen for Sebastian myself."

"Lizzy, that's enough," Ciel suddenly said. I could hear he was in a bad mood.

"What are you getting cross for Ciel? You know you are my only love," she said happily, grabbing his hand. I could see clouds were forming, if someone didn't do something the two of them might end up quarreling.

"Um...Lizzy, what do you say to the two of us taking a walk? Then we can have some girl-talk?"

I glimpsed at Ciel for a moment. He was clearly upset. Did it make him so mad to believe that Sebastian and I are dating? Sebastian on the other hand...was smiling...now that wasn't good... I felt a shiver going down my spine.

"Oh, yes! That will be great!" Lizzy said, practically boucing as she came to me and pulled me up from my seat, almost making me drop my tea-cup. It was only because of my superb reflexes that I managed to get it safely down on the table.

"Now that is it just the two of us, will you tell me?" she asked when we were a short distance away.

I looked over to where we had come from and noticed Ciel glaring at us while Sebastian was saying something to him.

"Um...you mean about the love at first sight thing?" I asked. I would have to be very diplomatic here and remember that Sebastian's hearing is quite good.

"I wouldn't say what we have is love at first sight."

"Oh, so you didn't like each other at first? What changed that?"

"If I have to call it something...I would say it was need."

I was thinking of the fact that I needed Sebastian's blood to survive.

Lizzy gasped.

"Oh...so you already, you know?" Lizzy asked with wide eyes.

"What?! No, of course not!" I stammered and then realised that what I said made her come to that conclusion.

"I didn't mean 'need' in that way Lizzy, it is just that I...found something in Sebastian that I need. Something I can't survive without."

"That sounds so romantic!" she sighed, "You know that Ciel and I had been promised to each other from birth. I so much want to see him the way he was before the accident, but it is so hard to please him. I know he cares about me though. That much is evident in the fact that he came to save me from that horrible place..."

I knew Lizzy was referring to the place where the girls were turned into dolls. I recalled that Ciel and Sebastian came to rescue me as well, but didn't say anything to Lizzy. The feelings I had when I saw how she was clinging to Ciel's arm then... I was having similar feelings now and realised that it was jealousy. At the same time I felt guilty, because I realised how much she cared about Ciel as well.

"Yes..." I said, and barely heard her prattling on while we walked along the rose bushes. Thankfully today was overcast, so I could bear the daylight.

Later Lizzy finally left and I couldn't help but let out a sigh.

"Tired already?" Sebastian asked, "you are aware that we have training to do tonight?"

Oh gosh. He still had that smile on his face...

"Er...yes... I haven't forgotten. Ciel didn't say anything and told Sebastian to follow him to his study. Ciel was clearly still in a bad mood and Sebastian was ordering everyone around more strictly than he normally did. Later when we practiced self defence he didn't go easy on me.

"So, you and I are now apparantly dating?" he said as he threw several knives at me which I dodged perfectly.

"Not my doing, Miss Midford wanted to know why I was staying in the Phantomhive manor and then Finnian decided to 'help out'."

"I thought it must have been something like that," he said thoughtfully, "I will make sure to have a word with him later."

"Well, it does serve its purpose, doesn't it?" I asked, "it's not like it matters anyway."

The next moment Sebastian had me pressed against the wall.

"Since it doesn't matter, it shouldn't bother you if I do this then," he said and kissed me.

I was too surprised to do anything. Why was he doing this?!

"Mnng...Sebastian! What are you doing?" I manged to say when his lips left mine, but he didn't let me go.

"What are you getting worked up for? You said it doesn't matter?" he asked. His face was right in front of mine and his eyes appeared like they could see right into my soul. I felt all sorts of feelings welling up inside me which I didn't understand. I was feeling very confused now. How could I have similar feelings towards both Sebastian and Ciel? Is it bloodlust in both cases? But I shouldn't be craving human blood anymore...so what is it I am feeling for Ciel now?

"Sebastian...I..." I looked into his eyes and was unable to say anything else. What was it that I was seeing in his eyes?

"Please do think before you say something like 'it doesn't matter'," he said and let go of me. With that Sebastian simply smiled again and purposely changed the subject.

"We have found a lead on the thief assasin. He seems to be part of a cult that are set on ridding London of the unclean."

"A cult?"

I wondered if my 'father' had been involved in it too? I recalled the mannequin talking about replacing what is 'fleeting' with what is 'eternal'.

"We will be investigating a church tomorrow which might be the base of their activities. It might be best if you don't accompany us."

"No way, I want to go too!"

Sebastian gave me the look, the one that said he wasn't going to tolerate any resistance.

"I refuse to give in! I don't want to sit around doing nothing all day and night, I want to be involved. I want to help Ciel."

We glared at each other.

"No."

"I am going. Period."

"I said no."

"You can't make me stay."

"Are you sure about that?" Sebastian asked, smiling sinisterly. I knew he was capable of making me unable to leave the mansion so I decided to resort to other means.

"Please...I will not go into the church, but I need to be there and help where I can. I hate feeling this useless."

Sebastian eventually sighed.

"You will be the end of me woman...fine, you can go with but you have to do as I say."

I was hiding outside the church in some bushes with Finnian while Ciel and Sebastian snuck inside. I noticed that Ciel looked very determined to get in here and couldn't help but wonder why. Was it really just about the cult/thief case? I couldn't help but feel uneasy about this. Was the assasin/thief's target really me? Or was this all to get Ciel to come here? Or perhaps Sebastian? I was surprised that he could enter a holy building without trouble.

"Finnian, do you think they're alright?" I asked after about two hours had passed. It was quiet as night outside. The only disturbance had been when a delivery man came to drop off some milk and one of the nuns received it. She was flirting blatantly with the man and he made some crude jokes in return. I had no idea that was what nuns were like...

"I'm worried," I said after another hour, "I'm going in."

"But lady Anne, Sebastian's orders..."

"What if they really are in trouble Finnian? Could you live with yourself if you ended up doing nothing to save them because of 'orders'?"

"I...see your point...well, where should we start?"

"This place is quite big...let's try this door which the nun came out of before..."

After some time we had take so many turns and gone down severl corridors and were quite lost. I could feel a certain 'oppresiveness' about the place, perhaps because it is 'holy ground'? I had wondered if I would suddenly go up in flames or something, but so far it just felt like I've been carrying a mountain on my shoulders physically which made my movements sluggish.

"Is that...chanting I hear?"

"What? I don't hear anything," Finnian said while listening. O, of course. He wouldn't know that I'm a vampire and have superior hearing. Just then another noise caught my attention. The only reason I paid attention to it is because I heard 'Sebastian'.

I snuck closer to where I had heard the sound.

"Oh...harder...ahhhh...Sebastian..."


End file.
